


Satin Dolls

by daisyneptune



Category: Oniisama E
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyneptune/pseuds/daisyneptune
Summary: Nami and Saori Shimano are twin sisters who have done everything together. They're excited to enter their first year at Seiran High, hoping for admittance into the school's esteemed Sorority. Will the dream that they've shared for so long end up severing their bond?
Kudos: 4





	1. A Rose in a Crystal Globe

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t seen any other stories for this fandom with original characters, but the universe of Oniisama e ... has enchanted me so much that I wanted to play around in it. Surely the Sorority has created strife in the lives of characters besides the ones that we follow in the series. The idea of twin sisters who both wanted to get into the Sorority, but only one made it, wouldn’t leave me alone until I started writing.
> 
> After a brief prologue set between episodes 29 and 30, this story will start in the year before the events of the series. That makes Nami and Saori the same age as Rei and Kaoru. There will be interactions with some canon characters, but no romantic relationships or anything else that would interfere with the existing story. The universe is wide and fascinating enough to where that doesn’t need to happen.
> 
> As we have no idea who the senior Sorority members were the year before Fukiko & co. rose to power, I’ve taken some liberties and made up a few more characters for that purpose as well.
> 
> This fic will be updated as I work on it, so there’s no set schedule. Even though I’m writing it more for myself than anyone else, I hope anyone who decides to read this enjoys it! (As it is not 100% planned out, I may be adding warnings and other tags as necessary.)

The chimes rang, and Nami Shimano was out of her seat as soon as she could be. She grabbed her music book, ducked out of the room, and broke into a run. Students were only just now beginning to flow out into the hallway, so she could hopefully finish what she needed to do on time.

“Excuse me!” she called out as she hurried down the steps to the first-year students’ floor. A pair of girls idling in the stairwell glared as she passed. Nami was in too much of a hurry to care.

Why? She had no idea. She could do this at any time, but she wanted to do it _now_ , while it was fresh on her mind, before it had a chance to be filed away in the corner as something to be put off until later. It was too important to be set aside.

Nami stopped at the bottom of the stairs and took a second to catch her breath, then looked around. A clamor of girls was gathered around someone standing at the entrance of Class 1-B. She felt a momentary dread, knowing she’d probably be late to music at this rate - but she also couldn’t help but feel a little invigorated. That gathering could only mean something good.

Nami started towards the crowd, no longer running, but still keeping her steps long and fast.

“Orihara!” she called out.

The curly brown head at the center of the gathering perked up, looking around. When Kaoru saw Nami, she smiled and held up her free hand in greeting. The other hand, Nami guessed, held on to what she had come all the way down here for.

“Yo, senpai!”

Nami rolled her eyes, but still grinned back. She always felt awkward when Kaoru called her that. Kaoru knew this, so she made sure to do so as much as possible.

“What’s going on?”

The crowd parted so that Kaoru could walk through, but they still followed close behind their prince.

“I heard you had a petition?” Nami asked. “I’d like to sign it.”

“Ohh? News gets around fast.” Kaoru held out the book and pencil. Her smile softened a little, understanding. “You’ll be the first second-year to sign. Congratulations.”

Nami took the pencil and leaned over the book.

“This many already?”

“And that’s just from my class.” The pride in Kaoru’s voice - well, it was almost always there, but it was especially noticeable when she said that.

Nami’s smile broadened, and she began to sign her name.

“I’m glad to see it.” She stood up straight again and returned the pencil.

“Thanks for your support,” Kaoru said with a small bow.

“Best of luck. See you later!” Nami took off back down the hall towards the stairs. She just might be able to make it on time - especially now that her heart was feeling much lighter.

So this was it. The culmination of a year and a half of hope, joys, fear, sadness, and strife. It all led to that signature.

Nami only hoped that her sister would come to her senses and sign the petition, too.

She had to. It would be the only way. Things could never be how they once were between them. But if Saori signed that petition, the healing could finally begin.

* * *

Four hands, pale and delicate with long, graceful fingers, dancing across the piano keys to a cheerful, jazzy tune. Saori kept time with rhythmic chords and a bass line, while Nami played the main melody and improvising occasional fills.

Two petite bodies, side by side on the bench, wearing the same pinstriped shirtdresses. Saori’s was a royal shade of purple, and Nami’s a delicate peach.

Two pairs of slender legs under the piano. Saori’s feet tapped along to the music. Nami’s worked the pedals.

Two cheerful heads bobbing along, wearing headbands that matched their dresses in long, silky black hair.

It was a scene like a painting, perfect and lovely.

The girls’ father watched them play from his easy chair on the other side of the room, nodding along as they gave their performance. He didn’t mind that they played this song all the time. It was one of his favorites.

A three-year-old boy sat on the floor at his feet. He’d heard this song a bunch of times. It was his sisters’ song. He didn’t know anything about satin or dolls or jazz at all, but this song made him happy. Everyone was happy when it played.

From the kitchen, the girls’ mother hummed softly as she arranged a tray. Three big pieces - and one very, very tiny piece - of her daughters’ favorite. Pineapple-orange cake with whipped vanilla icing. Four cups of Darjeeling tea, and a little glass of milk. Her husband didn’t care for sweets, so no cake for him.

A soft April evening breeze rustled the curtains in the piano room of the Shimano house. It was an applause, in its own way, that punctuated the end of the song. Father and son applauded, too. The girls grinned at each other, then stood up and took a bow hand in hand, as if they’d been on stage.

Mrs. Shimano laughed as she walked in, carefully holding the tray in both hands.

“Don’t you think they’re a little young to be Satin Dolls, darling?”

Mr. Shimano smiled. He accepted his teacup, then placed on the table by his side. There was another thing he needed to attend to first. A cigarette and lighter were produced from his pocket.

“I don’t think so,” he replied as he flicked the lighter a few times. “After all, Duke Ellington said that a Satin Doll is a woman who’s beautiful inside and out. I think it’s perfect for our daughters.”

“I suppose you’re right. Here you are, Kaito,” Mrs. Shimano said soothingly, as her little son was about to start shouting for his cake.

As her mother bent over to give the boy his plate, Nami was the first to perk up and notice its contents.

“Mama - no way, is that - ?!”

Saori perked up with the exact same mannerism. She’d already settled into a chair, but she looked ready to launch out of it at a moment’s notice.

“Pineapple cake?!”

The twins suddenly looked like a couple of meerkats on alert, and their mother couldn’t help but giggle.

“Of course! To celebrate your first day at Seiran.”

Mrs. Shimano placed the green glass plates and teacups on the table in between the girls’ chairs.

“You have a lot of studying and hard work ahead. So I should provide you with plenty of encouragement.”

“We’ll be fine, Mama,” Saori said. She picked up her plate and took a bite of the moist, fruity cake, then sighed with happiness. “As long as we have pineapple cake, we’ll be fine!”

“But pineapple cake won’t make me better at English.” Nami scraped a pattern through the icing with her fork. “So I guess I still need you around, Saori.”

“Yeah … It won’t make me better at math, either.” Saori was obviously bothered by the sudden shift in tone, and mock-pouted. “So I guess I still need Nami, too.”

“Hmmm …” Nami nodded and took another bite. Her foot wiggled a little as her mind leapt from subject to subject.

“I wonder if it’ll help us get in the Sorority.”

“If what will?”

“Pineapple cake. We’ll make a big pineapple cake for all the seniors, and they’ll let us in for sure.”

Saori had been drinking a sip of tea when Nami had made the suggestion, and she covered her mouth so she wouldn’t spit it out. She giggled.

“There’s no way Mama would let us bribe them like that! She wouldn’t share the recipe.”

“Girls,” Mr. Shimano said, his tone gently warning. “You should try to get into something like that on your own merit.”

“We don’t even know if we’ll be chosen for candidates yet.” Nami sighed. “It’s all up to the seniors, after all.”

“Do they even know us?”

“Sure. They were third-year students when we started middle school, and we were trying to get their attention even then.”

“Let’s see …” Saori put her teacup down and counted on her fingers. “Lady Magnolia knows us because of the culture festival, right? And we were in the tennis club with Lady Athena, and Lady Guinevere’s family knows ours. So that leaves …”

“Yeah. There’s one more senior, but she’s still a mystery - oh!” Nami suddenly remembered something, and touched her sister on the shoulder. “And even though she’s still a junior, we’ll need to be in Miss Ichinomiya’s good graces, too. I won’t be surprised if she ends up leading the Sorority next year.”

“Right,” Saori nodded. “Her family and Lady Magnolia’s family are close, after all.”

“Oh dear,” Mrs. Shimano laughed a little. Still, there was some concern in her voice. “They’ve started their battle plan.”

“I think they’ve been working on it for years now,” Mr. Shimano replied with a sigh. He set down his cigarette and took a drink of tea. “I just hope that it’ll benefit them.”

The girls continued chatting excitedly over their tea and cake, barely noticing their parents’ commentary.

It was a perfect moment in time, like a rose encased in crystal, preserved forever at the peak of its beauty. Hopes and dreams as high as the clouds, wrapped in a cozy scene of domestic bliss. The first page of a new chapter, waiting to be written upon.

Only time could tell what sort of story would unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Nami and Saori are playing is "Satin Doll" by Duke Ellington. [Here](https://youtu.be/_JZXBdh672g) is a video of someone playing it solo. The sisters' version will have a bigger sound, of course.
> 
> I used [meeco's Picrew](https://picrew.me/image_maker/521424) to make some images of the characters in this story, and will be posting them in the chapters where the characters are introduced. For now, have Nami & Saori:


	2. Sunshine Through Stained Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami and Saori's long-awaited day has come. The senior members of the Sorority go from class to class during fifth period, announcing their selected candidates.

Despite everything that the Sorority did for the school’s image, teachers who had been at Seiran High for long enough had started to dread the afternoon of the second school day. After lunch, the first-year girls were entirely too restless to focus on any kind of lesson.

Saori was no exception. She’d already been scolded by the girl sitting beside her that her pencil-tapping was annoying. If she’d tapped her feet, it would have been even more so. She tried to focus even more on taking notes, but any sound from the hallway that could have been an approaching Sorority senior member got her attention. She hoped that once she knew, she’d be able to relax. Her only comfort was that everyone around her was feeling the same way.

“ - and as you can see here, if we take the translation of this word literally, we can see that it means -”

There was a small chorus of gasps and whispers. Saori sat up straight and looked towards the door. Finally!

“I see. Girls, please give your attention to the Sorority members.” The English teacher stepped aside, and the four seniors walked in. As if it would be anything difficult to give attention to this group!

Satomi Kaneshiro, known to the girls as Lady Magnolia, was the first to enter. She was elegant as always, with her long waves of shiny black hair pulled into a low ponytail. As the daughter of an eminent fashion designer, Lady Magnolia had the duty to always look polished. She fulfilled that duty in smart skirt suits, often accessorized with pearls around her neck and on her ears, as well as an array of brooches that matched the season or the colors in her outfit. Today, she was in a light blue tweed set with a high-collared ruffled blouse. Her usual string of pearls was switched out for a cameo at her throat, and there was a magnolia corsage on her lapel. This custom of hers for marking special days had gone way back. Saori even remembered seeing her wearing them when they were in middle school.

Lady Magnolia took her place in front of the other girls and began to speak.

“Good afternoon. We are here to announce this year’s candidates from your class for the Sorority. When your name is called, please come to the front.”

She looked down at her clipboard and began to read names. Those who were chosen rose from their seats and did as instructed.

Saori’s face would have been a little familiar to Sumi Hashimoto. The one called Lady Guinevere was the only daughter of a family that regularly did business with the Shimano family’s company, after all, and they had played together as children while their parents were attending the same parties. Even as a child, Lady Guinevere had been a most proper lady, decked out in ruffles and lace, using the most polite language, and never daring to play at anything that would get herself dirty. The excessive frills and bows had given way to a more subdued look now, as she stood at the front of the class in a pale pink empire-waisted dress, with a matching set of opal earrings and pendant. Saori’s gray eyes met her cool blue ones. The younger girl smiled, but Lady Guinevere did not give so much as a nod. It wasn’t time for pleasantries and catching up, this was Sorority business. There was no mistaking it. The queenly name fit her, in appearance and manner.

A friendlier reaction came when Saori and Asuka Shiozaki noticed one another. The older girl smiled fondly. Lady Athena was what they called her now, but Saori and Nami had both once called her captain. She had been in charge of the tennis club the year that the twins had started middle school, and both of them had joined up. Athena was a proper name for her, too, Saori mused. She had treated every match like a battle in a war to be won, but at the same time she had gained the respect and admiration of every one of her soldiers. Her hair was in the same high ponytail, and of course she was the only one of the four wearing trousers. They were a dark navy, paired with a cream-colored embroidered peasant blouse. It was a rare occasion to see Lady Athena in a skirt.

And then … there was the fourth senior. The mystery one who Nami and Saori had never met. All Saori knew at the moment was that her last name was Oka. Her eyes were deep green, with a sharpness that seemed to take in and analyze anything they happened upon. The other senior girls had their lips painted in pinks and peaches, but Ms. Oka’s were a deep cherry red. Her short, wavy hair was also red, with tendrils falling close to her eyes. She looked a little out of place, in a green plaid jumper over a white button-up with balloon sleeves and a black ribbon tied at the neck. Not childish, but … just, out of place. Like she had walked in from another time. Saori figured that the strange feeling she got was simply due to her being such a mystery. She’d figure Ms. Oka out soon enough.

“Saori Shimano.”

Saori looked up suddenly. The eyes of the class were on her.

How silly! She’d let her mind wander - she hoped that Lady Magnolia hadn’t needed to call her name twice!

“Yes!”

Saori rose from her seat and walked to the front to join the four other girls whose names had been called. Lady Athena’s smile broadened with pride. Even Lady Guinevere gave a small, polite smile and a nod. Saori turned to face the rest of the class with the others, her heart pounding.

Of course she’d been chosen! She’d wanted this ever since she’d known it existed. Why wouldn’t she have been selected as a candidate? And yet, the thrill of being chosen was so intoxicating. Saori hoped the class ended soon. She wanted to tell her sister, her mother, her father, everyone!

* * *

The fact that Nami had been put in a class with Kanae Tsumura was bad enough. She’d never borne any ill will towards the other girl in particular - at least, not initially. They were both closely matched in piano skills, after all, so there was bound to be a little friendly rivalry. Nami was prepared for that. But for Kanae, it hadn’t been friendly, and no offer of honest encouragement or congratulations on Nami’s part had been accepted.

Every competition had been the same. Shimano vs. Tsumura was the battle everyone came to see. Nami wondered if Kanae had taken a page out of the pro-wrestling handbook - creating an open rivalry out of whole cloth. All Nami wanted to do was play piano. She didn’t care about being the best, though she often was. Kanae, meanwhile, seemed to be dead set on being the best, and yet … she seemed to never quite make it, often taking the second-place prize.

But now, Kanae Tsumura’s name had just been called as a candidate for the Sorority, and  _ oh boy _ . This was going to be a difficult year.

It was a very well-rehearsed reaction. Kanae gasped, as if she hadn’t been desiring and expecting this all along. She rose from her seat, hands pressed to her chest in a show of humility. As she passed by Nami’s desk on her way to the front, she gave off the slightest, haughty huff. Nami’s hands clenched. Piano competitions were one thing, but if it was going to turn out like this … she wasn’t so sure she could stay neutral towards Kanae. If Kanae got in, and she didn’t? Nami would never hear the end of it.

Nami shut her eyes for a moment. Her heart was still in her throat, as it had been when the senior Sorority members had walked in. But now, it was pounding with a little dread along with the excitement. There had already been a few names read off … 

“Nami Shimano.”

Nami’s eyes flew open again. She stared around her for a second, until she realized what had just happened.

“Please, come to the front.”

The look on Kanae’s face was downright murderous. The haughty smile had become a scowl.

It was Nami’s turn to smile.

“Yes,” Nami replied, as she rose from her desk. Good. If Kanae was so dead set on trying to get Nami’s goat, at least they could still be on equal footing. For now.

As she walked to the front of the room, Nami’s eyes first met Lady Athena’s. She gave Nami a smile. If she’d had her way, Nami would have run over and given her a hug, but. Well. This was Sorority business, after all. Hugs would have to come later.

She glanced at all the other Sorority members, her eyes chancing to fall on Ms. Oka. The one she’d overheard a classmate refer to as Lady Carmen.

Lady Carmen’s gaze met Nami’s, and she winked.

The action was enough to make Nami forget all about who else was standing at the front of the room, and she took her place with the other students. Was Kanae standing there, too, trying her best to burn holes through Nami with her eyes? She didn’t know anymore.

Lady Carmen didn’t know Nami, did she? That was such an odd way to respond.

Well, if she made it into the Sorority proper, Nami would at least have the chance to ask.

* * *

When the bell rang, Saori got out of her seat and hurried into the hall. Just as she looked down towards Nami’s class, she saw her sister rushing out, as well. A big grin crossed Saori’s face, and she did her best not to break into a run as she went over to where Nami stood. The fact that her sister wore the same grin … Could it be? Could what they’d always wanted have come true?

“Nami!” Saori slid to a halt. “Did you get selected?”

Nami gave a nod. “How about you?”

“I did, too!”

Nami’s face lit up and she threw her arms around her sister’s neck. Saori laughed, hugging her twin back.

“We made it.”

“For now, we made it.”

“ _ We made it! _ ” Saori repeated, not wanting any of Nami’s annoying realism to spoil this moment.

The sisters broke their embrace and just smiled at one another. The sun shone through the hall windows onto them, warming their faces and hands.

“I knew we would all along,” Saori said. “See?”   


“So did Tsumura.”  


“Who cares about Tsumura? Who cares about anything else right now, we’ve been selected!” Saori squeezed her sister’s hands once more before finally letting go. “And the interviews are on Sunday, so we’ve got all week to get ourselves ready!”

Nami took a deep breath, then nodded. “You’re right. It doesn’t matter if she gets in or not, as long as we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the new characters introduced in this chapter, made using [meeco's Picrew](https://picrew.me/image_maker/521424): 
> 
> Kanae
> 
> Lady Magnolia & Lady Guinevere
> 
> Lady Athena & Lady Carmen


	3. A Heavy Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Sorority candidate interviews has arrived, and Nami and Saori approach the senior Sorority members' questions with all the poise they can muster. However, Lady Magnolia's final question won't be answered as easily ...

“Okay, then …” Saori disappeared back behind the closet door. She emerged a moment later, holding a red velvet dress up to her body. Nami knew the one. She had the same in purple, with the same lace detailed collar and the puff sleeves.

“Hmm.” Nami furrowed her brow. “Isn’t it going to be a little warm for velvet?”

“We’ll be inside most of the time,” Saori replied, checking her reflection in the mirror.

Nami shook her head. “No, I don’t want to wear that one. Why don’t we wear different dresses, anyway?”

Saori turned to her sister, eyes wide, lips pouting just a little.

“Aw, but we always dress up together for special events like this!”

“It’s true, but don’t you think it might be better for our chances in the Sorority if we both stand out? If we’re wearing the same dress, we’ll kind of blend together in their minds, won’t we?”

Saori turned back to the mirror. It was obvious that she’d already made her pick. She sighed.

“I guess so. But can we at least wear the same accessories?”

“Sure!” Nami stood up and headed back for her room. “Now come on, help me pick out something.”

* * *

After a few dresses were turned down by her sister, Nami came back out of her closet with a spring party dress. It was covered in a pattern of orange and yellow flowers, and there was an orange sash around the waist with a rosette on one side. Saori had one like it in pink and red.

“How about this? I haven’t worn it in a while.”

As Nami held the dress over herself and checked out her reflection, she noticed that her sister was being unusually quiet. Saori was known to be very vocal about her opinions, so this wasn’t a reaction she expected.

“What do you -”

Nami turned to find that her sister was no longer sitting in the desk chair. She frowned, getting an idea of what was up. She put the dress over the back of the chair and walked back over to her sister’s room.

Bingo - there was Saori, standing in front of her mirror, now modeling her matching dress.

“ _Saori!_ ”

Saori tensed up, then turned to Nami with a whine.

“ _Please_ , can we both wear them? I had forgotten about that one, and seeing you with it made me remember how cute it was.”

Nami sighed, but didn’t fight it. At least they were different colors.

“Anyway, being twins might be an appeal all of our own, you know?” Saori spun around with the dress, admiring the movement of the full skirt. “I don’t think there’s another set of twins in the school.”

Nami folded her arms and leaned against the doorway.

“Hey, Saori?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know anything about Lady Carmen?”

“Hm?” Saori stopped to think, gazing quizzically at her reflection. “Not a whole lot. All I know is that she studied abroad in middle school. That’s why we don’t know her.”

Nami nodded with an understanding hum. “So that explains it.”

“Explains what?”

“On the day the candidates were announced, when I got up from my seat, our eyes happened to meet and she winked at me.” Nami shrugged. “Maybe it’s some habit she picked up in another country?”

“Or maybe you’re her type.”

Nami laughed, but couldn’t hide the redness that crept up her face.

“I just hope it means a better chance of getting into the Sorority.”

* * *

The glittering main room of the Sorority House was filled with candidates, all dressed to impress in their nicest party clothes, chatting excitedly in groups about what was coming. 

“I wonder how long it’ll be until they call us,” Saori said with a sigh. “I’m getting anxious just standing around like this.”

The doors to the interview room opened, and Kanae walked out, looking relieved - and not a little bit smug. Her friends rushed over and began to quietly bombard her with questions. Obviously enjoying the attention, but not wanting to give anyone else any sort of edge, Kanae demurred.

“I’m sorry, I’m not at liberty to talk about what we discussed. It wouldn’t be fair.”

Her friends continued to bother her as they walked through the room, almost passing Nami and Saori’s group. Kanae suddenly turned and eyed the sisters coolly.

“My goodness, you two are always matching so adorably. I do hope the seniors will be able to tell you apart.” She followed with an artificial-sweetener smile, looking straight at Nami as she spoke. “Best of luck, Saori.”

Before Nami could figure out the best way to respond, her sister was already there.

“ _I’m_ Saori.”

“Oh, really? I guessed wrong, I do apologize.” Kanae gave a small bow. “I’d hate to bestow luck upon the wrong sister.”

“Hey, what do you mean by -”

Nami reached out and grabbed Saori’s wrist, almost automatically.

“Well, I’ll see you later, then.” Kanae and her posse walked on by, and Saori fumed after them.

“It’s all right,” Nami said, straightening her back. She finally let go of her sister’s wrist once Saori showed signs of not taking off as soon as she was free. “She’s obviously just trying to psych me out. It doesn’t bother me.”

“It bothers _me_ ,” Saori huffed.

* * *

“I see that you play piano,” Lady Magnolia said, flipping a page of her notes. “You’ve won many awards in competitions. How long have you been playing?”

“My sister and I have been taking piano lessons ever since we were five years old,” Nami replied. “I developed a deep interest in it quickly.”

“Yes, I remember the two of you playing together at the culture festival a few years ago,” Lady Guinevere said. “It was a very excellent performance. Do you play together often?”

“Sometimes, for fun.”

“I see.” Lady Magnolia wrote down some notes and continued. “Who are some of your favorite composers?”

* * *

“Composers …” Saori thought for a moment. “I’m quite fond of Lizst, Chopin, and Mozart. I also enjoy jazz music, especially Duke Ellington and Louis Armstrong.”

“What is your favorite piece by Lizst?”

“I like _Liebestraum_ ,” Saori replied, “as well as _La Campanella_. And of course the _Hungarian Rhapsody_.”

“Oh, is that the one that’s in so many cartoons?” Lady Athena asked. “I actually love that one, it’s so energetic and fun! You play piano; can you play it?”

Saori felt her cheeks grow pink as she shook her head. “No, but I can play _Liebestraum_ and some other slower pieces.”

Some more notes were written down.

“I also see you were on the tennis club in middle school. Are you still playing now?”

* * *

“Yes,” Nami replied. “My sister and I have been taking lessons while school wasn’t in session, but I’d like to be part of a tennis club again once signups open.”

Lady Athena seemed very pleased with this. Lady Carmen crossed her legs and regarded Nami with cool green eyes.

“Tell me, Miss Shimano, is there anything you do that your sister doesn’t?”

There was a light laughter from the other Sorority seniors. Nami tried to force herself to laugh along.

“I understand. We’re twins, so we do a lot of things together. But we were in different clubs in middle school. She was part of the choir, and I was in the astronomy club.”

“Astronomy …” Lady Magnolia sighed. “Unfortunately, it seems that we won’t be having an astronomy club this year. There aren’t enough members.”

“I see.” Nami nodded. That _was_ unfortunate. She had really enjoyed going out into the country with her club members and looking at the stars.

Lady Magnolia went on to the next question. “Who are some of your favorite authors?”

“Well, I have always liked Verne and Welles,” Nami replied. “But lately I’ve also been reading Asimov and Tolkein.”

* * *

“My favorite lately is Jane Austen. I’ve read all of her books more than once!” Saori smiled as the senior girls laughed at her exuberance. “As far as poetry, I enjoy the works of Edgar Allan Poe and Lord Byron, among others. And of course, Shakespeare.”

“What is your favorite play of his?” Lady Carmen asked.

“My favorites are comedies, like _Twelfth Night_ and _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_.”

Lady Magnolia nodded, writing down a few more things. She put down her clipboard and fixed her gaze firmly on Saori.

“Miss Shimano, I have one more question.”

“Yes?” Saori suddenly felt a strange chill. The way Lady Magnolia said it … 

* * *

“I understand that you and your sister are twins, and are therefore very close,” Lady Magnolia began. “So I would like to ask you this. Suppose that we decide to only let in one of you. Please, tell us why you should be chosen.”

Nami’s throat ran dry. The ease with which she’d been able to answer the previous questions suddenly vanished into thin air, and she paused for a moment.

“Please, take your time. I understand that it is a bit of a shocking question.”

Take her time? How could she, with the seniors staring her down like this?

Nami took a deep breath and finally broke her silence.

“I … I believe that I should be chosen because I not only have a lot to offer the Sorority with my talents and good grades, but also because through the Sorority, I can develop more confidence and better social skills. I feel that through the Sorority, I can be refined into a better person.”

* * *

Saori paused and bit her lip, then gave her answer. The words came slowly at first, but soon she found her way to speaking smoothly.

“Despite my sister’s many talents, I think that I am better suited to the social situations in which I would find myself if admitted into the Sorority. She has a tendency to speak directly and ask difficult questions, and I feel that may be misunderstood as rudeness at times.”

Every word felt like a knife in her hand, thrust into her sister’s back. It was all that Saori could do to not wince as she spoke.

“I see.” Lady Magnolia finished writing. “Thank you, Miss Shimano. That will be all.”

* * *

“Ahh … That was such a lovely party!”

Saori sighed as she climbed into the backseat. Usually, the girls took a train and bus to school, but since it was Sunday, their father had the time to come pick them up.

“But it was over so quickly,” Nami commiserated. “I hope I’ll get to have more parties like that in the future.”

“Me too.” Saori smiled and reached over for Nami’s hand. “I hope both of us can. Hey, how did your interview go?”

“I was nervous,” Nami admitted. “But I made it through somehow. Did Lady Carmen ask about your favorite movies?”

“Yeah, I thought that was kind of an odd question. I think she’s a film buff. What did you tell her?”

“I told her the truth. _2001_.”

“Oh, _no_ ,” Saori groaned.

“It has value as a work of art,” Nami replied with a huff.

“Yes, yes, but only if you can stay awake for it.”

“What did you say your favorite was?”

“ _Cinderella_.”

It was Nami’s turn to roll her eyes. “They probably thought you were a child.”

“At least I was honest! It’s just as much a work of art as that dull old thing.”

“I was honest, too!”

“I don’t see how,” Saori said. “That film is _dreadful_.”

All the way home, Nami and Saori went back and forth, asking each other about what they said during their interviews and critiquing each other’s answers. There was some honest criticism; however, it was always given with a laugh, and the criticized always had a chance to shoot back.

Still, there was that one question, weighing heavily in the air between them, that was never brought up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://youtu.be/LdH1hSWGFGU) is Franz Liszt's "Hungarian Rhapsody no. 2" that Lady Athena refers to. Even if you don't know it by name, you've definitely heard it somewhere!


	4. Tears on the Platform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorority has announced the members for this year. Only one sister is chosen. Nami and Saori, who have done everything together, find that the paths of their hearts are beginning to diverge.

Two pairs of leather brogues - one navy blue, one burgundy - leapt onto the sidewalk off of the bus and broke into a run. Nami always ran a little bit faster than her sister, but she tried her best not to drag Saori along as they hurried towards the gates of Seiran.

Through the gate, shouting greetings as they passed classmates and seniors, Nami and Saori quickly made their way to the door, up the steps, and to the shoe locker area. Off came the brogues, on went their indoor shoes. Saori finished changing first, and she was halfway up the stairs when Nami started after her.

“Hey, no fair going first!”

“You take too long!” Saori laughed, but still waited at the top of the stairs for her sister to catch up. “Come on, let’s go!”

There was already a crowd of girls around the bulletin board at the end of the hall. Nami and Saori slowed their run and finally came to a halt at the back of the crowd.

“I can’t see,” Nami grumbled. “Why didn’t we get Mama’s height?”

“Because we got Mama’s beauty,” Saori replied, standing on her tiptoes. It was no good. The girls in front of them would have to clear out first. After a moment, a few of them turned and left. Saori took Nami’s hand and ducked into the space left, getting close enough to read. It still took standing on their tiptoes to see the entire posting, pinned to the bulletin board with a lovely pink rose and ribbon gracing the top.

“Let’s see, let’s see …” Nami mumbled. “Ah! Saori! I see your name!”

“Really?!” Saori squealed. “I made it! Now, where’s Nami?”

Nami slipped into another space left by someone in front, finally getting to see the whole page. Her eyes scanned the list of names once. Twice. Three times … Her heart began to sink into her stomach.

“I’m not on here.”

“Huh?!” Saori joined her at the front. “What do you mean?”

She got as close as she could to the posting, hands pressed against the board, nose nearly touching the paper with Lady Magnolia’s elegant writing on it.

“You’ve got to be on here!”

Saori’s fingers brushed against the paper, past each name. There was hers. There was Kanae Tsumura’s. There were some of her classmates, some girls from other classes she didn’t know yet … 

No Nami.

Saori had all but forgotten her good fortune for a moment. She turned around.

“There has to be some kind of -”

Her sister wasn’t there anymore. Saori ducked around the crowd and looked down the hall to see Nami walking into her classroom. She took a few steps, thinking to go to her, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Miss Shimano! Congratulations!” It was a girl from her class. Saori didn’t know her that well yet, just that her last name was Hirano. “It looks like we both made it into the Sorority!”

“Yes, congratulations to you, too!” Saori turned, her face suddenly bright and cheerful as she could muster at the moment. Hirano took Saori’s arm, and another girl from her class who had made it in joined her on the other side.

“Come on, let’s go to class together!”

“... Sure.”

Saori let herself be led along by Hirano and … the other girl, whose name she couldn’t remember yet. Still, her gaze remained fixed on where she had seen Nami disappear.

* * *

Nami walked into the classroom and sat down at her desk without any sort of acknowledgment of anyone else in there. Was anyone saying good morning? If so, she didn’t notice it. She took out her book for the first class and opened it, staring blankly at the page. Maybe someone would think she was getting a jump on the next lesson and not bother her.

The words before her blurred into a jumble, but she continued to stare, trying to force her brain to focus on something neutral ...

It was just so _arbitrary_.

Nami and her sister did a lot of the same things. They both played sports and music, they were both well-read and had studied both French and English, they both made good grades, they both came from a good family.

And yet …

Nami sat up straighter in her chair and brought the book closer in an attempt to force her mind to focus on it. It was almost beginning to work when a blue skirt stopped in front of her desk and she happened to raise her eyes.

“Good morning, Shimano,” Kanae said sweetly. “Did you happen to make it into the Sorority?”

“You saw the posting, right?” Nami looked back down at her book. “Congratulations on being accepted.” 

“Oh, I _knew_ I would. I’m just surprised that they didn’t accept you, since your sister got in.”

“It’s the seniors’ decision,” Nami replied, flatly as she could.

“Hmm. That’s strange.” Kanae swayed back and forth a little, pretending to be in deep thought. “Well, do tell her congratulations from me. I’ll be looking forward to associating with her.”

“Are you done?”

Both Nami and Kanae looked over to the girl who sat in the desk beside Nami’s. The tall, tomboyish girl with the curly brown hair. It had only been a few days, so Nami only knew her as Orihara. She was looking at Kanae, her chin resting in one hand, her expression pained.

“This Sorority talk is seriously boring. It gives me a headache!”

Orihara waved her hand dismissively.

“Go talk to someone else about it so I don’t have to hear it.”

Kanae glared, straightening her posture, but she didn’t say anything else. She turned with a flick of her skirt and walked off in a huff. Nami felt her face grow hot as she finally let herself feel something.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

“Huh? Oh, no, it wasn’t anything you did. She was getting on my nerves.” Orihara sat up and stretched her arms behind her head. “What’s so great about the Sorority, anyway? Why’s everyone so obsessed with it?”

“Well,” Nami began, “you get a sort of special status, and you get to attend all kinds of interesting events. There are things like luncheons, teas, parties, and outings to artistic shows. You learn about etiquette and things like that, too.” Her face reddened. “I’ve been wanting to be in the Sorority since I was in middle school. I always thought it would help me.”

“Help you? What do you mean by that?”

“You know …” Nami sunk into her seat a little so that her blushing wouldn’t be noticed. “So I could learn better manners and get along socially. I’ve always relied on my sister for those things.”

Orihara glanced over at where Kanae was now chatting with some other girls from the class who’d been accepted.

“Well, then, maybe Tsumura will get better, too. She needs to learn some manners.”

Nami put her face in her hands and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. The teacher walked in, and she was never more grateful for the start of English class than she was that morning. Yes. If she had something to focus on, she could get through the day without thinking about the Sorority.

* * *

“Miss Shimano!”

Nami stopped and turned around to see a girl from another class running towards her. The girl stopped a few feet away and gave a small bow.

“I thought I should introduce myself. I’m Ogawa Sachiko, from class 1-A. I’m looking forward to becoming friends with you.”

“With me? …” Nami furrowed her brow.

“Yes. I didn’t go to middle school with the other Sorority members, so I’m trying to find as many of them as I can and introduce myself today.” Sachiko stood and smiled brightly. “Shall we eat lunch together?”

“Ah …” Nami forced an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, I’m not the Shimano you’re looking for. My sister, Saori, is the one who’s a Sorority member. She looks like me, but she’s wearing a burgundy jumper instead of a navy one today.”

_Is that really the only difference between us? What we wear and some of the things we read or listen to?_

“Oh!” Sachiko’s face reddened and she bowed again, more deeply this time. “I’m terribly sorry! I didn’t know you were twins! … One of the other girls pointed you out to me when I told her I was looking for Miss Shimano.”

“It’s all right.” Nami swallowed hard, then looked over Sachiko’s shoulder. “There she is, she’s just come out of the cafeteria.”

Sachiko turned around to see Saori exiting with a tray. She noticed the both of them, and started hurrying over.

“Nami!” she called out in a singsong voice. “You were waiting for me?”

“Ah … Sure,” Nami replied. “This is Sachiko Ogawa. I think she was looking for you.”

Sachiko turned to Saori, bowed, and introduced herself. Saori laughed when she realized the mistake the girl had made.

“It’s all right! The girl who pointed you out probably didn’t know the difference between us, either. Let’s have lunch over here, okay?”  
Nami and Sachiko started to follow Saori to the table she was making a beeline for, when a call came from across the outdoor dining area.

“Miss Shimano! Miss Ogawa!”

The three girls turned. From another table, a girl was waving. There were two others at the table, Kanae being one of them.

“Oh!” Sachiko looked startled. “I think that’s where some of the other members are. They probably want us to eat with them.” She turned to Saori. “Shall we?”

Saori sucked her teeth and made a noncommittal noise, then turned to Nami.

“Is it all right?”

“You don’t need my permission,” Nami replied.

“But you’ll be eating alone.”

“I brought a book.”

Saori scoffed affectionately. “Of course you did! Well then, I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Okay. See ya.”

Saori and Sachiko started towards the table where the other Sorority members sat. Nami finally allowed herself to sigh, then turned to find a place to eat where she wouldn’t be too noticeable.

* * *

“ - so it turned out that it was in my shoe locker the whole time, can you believe it?”

“Mmm?”

“I guess I was so excited about today that I forgot!”

“Mmm.”

Saori’s laugh trailed off. She turned to look at her sister, who was gazing out the train window at the passing scenery. That lovely, buoyant feeling she’d been enjoying deflated like a balloon that had been let go.

Saori turned away again and closed her eyes.

“So how long do I have to pretend that I’m not happy?”

“What?” Nami looked up. Saori still didn’t look back at her yet.

“I know we both wanted into the Sorority. I’m sorry that you didn’t get in, and I don’t understand it.” Saori swallowed a lump in her throat. “But … I’m still happy that I got in, and it’s okay, right?”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t,” Nami replied.

“So can’t you be happy for me, for once? I’ve been sorry for you all day!”

Nami glanced around. One or two people around them had looked over when Saori had raised her voice, and she felt like sinking into the floor.

“You don’t have to feel sorry for me.” Nami sighed and closed her eyes.

“It’s not my fault,” Saori replied, her voice quieter now. There was a little choke in it that made Nami feel like choking up as well, but she did her best to swallow it down.

“No, it isn’t,” Nami said. “You can be happy, and I can be sad. We don’t have to be happy or sad for each other. We can each feel how we want.”

“I can’t be happy if you’re sad,” Saori said, her voice a near-whisper now.

Nami shook her head. “It won’t be for long. All I have to do is sort out my feelings, then I’ll be okay.” She looked at her sister and forced a smile. “Don’t worry about me.”

“That’s impossible. We’ve always worried about each other.”

The train pulled to a stop at their station, and the sisters stepped out with a small crowd that followed.

“But if I can’t talk about the Sorority or anything like that around you, I’ll explode!” Saori went off to the side so she could have enough space to stop and gesture. “I want to tell Mom and Dad all about it! I want to tell you all about it! And I want to be happy when I do!”

As happy as she claimed to be, Saori’s eyes were beginning to glisten.

“I don’t understand,” Saori repeated. Her voice and lip both quivered. “I don’t understand, Nami. You’re smarter and more talented than me, and we’re almost the same in every other way, I don’t understand!”

Tears began to roll down her now-pink cheeks. Nami felt her own eyes sting, and she turned her face away.

“Please, don’t …”

Saori reached out and took her sister’s hands, and she found them trembling. She squeezed them and pulled Nami in closer. Her sister had her eyes shut tight, but Saori could still see the tears starting to sparkle at their edges.

“Nami … If you’re gonna cry about it, then cry now!” Saori demanded. “Go on and let it happen! I don’t want you crying at dinner when I get to tell Mom and Dad!”

“Don’t tell me when to cry!”

It was Nami’s turn to raise her voice. The floodgates opened, and tears streamed down her face.

“I’ll feel however I want about it, and that’s something that neither you or I can help, okay? You can be as happy as you want, and I can be as sad as I want, and I’ll feel better when I feel better! Don’t act all uncomfortable about it, either, just go about things without thinking about how it’ll make me feel! I’ll be fine!”

Saori choked out a sob and pulled her sister in for a hug.

“You’re not fine, Nami!”

“I will be! Just shut up …”

There was no telling how long the sisters embraced, crying, on the train platform. But once their tears dried, they started for home, and the subject changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Sachiko, made with [meeco's Picrew](https://picrew.me/image_maker/521424):


	5. One Shall Have Roses, The Other the Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Saori experiences the joy of becoming a Sorority member, she also comes to realize the pain that Nami is facing - a pain that her sister won't dare to mention on her own.

“Good morning, Nami!”

Nami stirred, clutching the blanket closer around her. “The sun hasn’t hit my face yet, I don’t need to get up,” she mumbled.

Saori giggled. “Come on, come on! We have to figure out what we’re going to wear today!”

Nami groaned and sat up, still huddled in her blanket. She rubbed her eyes and squinted. “What’s so special about today?”

“Nothing! I just like picking out our outfits, that’s all.” Saori opened Nami’s closet and began to riffle through it. Nami groped for the glasses on her nightstand and put them on, finally getting a clear view of the room. Both sisters had needed glasses for years, but after a lot of begging, their father had finally relented and gotten them contacts before high school began. Nami didn’t mind wearing her glasses when reading or studying, but Saori wouldn’t dare let herself be caught outside the house in hers these days.

“Oooh, how about this one?” Saori brought out a pale green and white argyle sweater vest. She had one like it in blue. “Over a plain white blouse, with our gray pleated skirts? That’d be cute.”

“Uh, Saori …” Nami finally slid out of bed and stretched. “Do you think maybe we should stop wearing matching clothes from now on?”

“Huh?” Saori pouted a little. “Why? I like dressing up with you.”

“I just think it might be inconvenient for you now that you’re in the Sorority, you know? If we look too alike, people might mistake me for you. Now that you’re a member, you need to stand out from the rest of the students.” Nami forced a small smile. “Even your sister, right?”

Saori dropped her arms to the sides, the vest nearly dragging on the floor. She looked genuinely hurt for a moment.

“Well …”

She straightened her back and closed her eyes.

“Well, fine! I’ve decided to wear my argyle vest and gray pleated skirt today, so … So I guess I’m just letting you know what you can’t wear today, then!”

The vest dropped from Saori’s hand as she walked out in a huff.

“Saori …”

Nami sighed and walked over to the vest, picking it up. The door to the bathroom across the hall slammed shut.

* * *

 _Nami should have known not to make me mad before putting my contacts in!_ Saori thought to herself as she slammed the case down on the counter and held her left eye open once more. _Now that my hand’s shaking, I can’t possibly get it right!_

There was a knock at the bathroom door.

“Just a minute,” Saori replied, blinking hard. Finally, it was in.

“Can I brush my teeth?” Nami’s voice asked from the other side.

“Fine, come in.”

Nami walked into the bathroom, and Saori’s clearing vision saw something that made her grouchy morning mood melt away.

She was in the argyle vest and gray pleated skirt.

“So you changed your mind?”

Nami said nothing at first as she squeezed the toothpaste onto the brush. After a moment, she started brushing.

“I figured,” she garbled through the brush and the foam, “that it was a good outfit, anyway. Having you pick out my clothes is a big help.”

Saori giggled and closed the contact case, gently this time. “I don’t mind us getting mistaken for each other.”

“Mm?” Nami glanced over at her sister, curious.

“You’re smart, and you’re great at piano and tennis, right? I don’t mind people thinking I’m someone so talented.” Saori put her case away in the medicine cabinet. “And if anyone thinks you’re me, well, all you have to do is try singing.”

Nami nearly choked on the foam in her mouth, and she spat it out in the sink.

“That’s low,” she said after rinsing her mouth out, but there was a laugh in her voice.

* * *

The ride to school had been a lot more cheerful than the one going home the day before. Nami, despite the lingering sadness in the back of her mind, was in high spirits as she changed her shoes and headed for class. Whatever happened, she would cheer Saori on, the way Saori had cheered her on when she’d been in piano competitions or tennis tournaments. That was what they had always done as sisters; cheer each other on. And that was what Nami had made up her mind to do that morning.

It wasn’t as if she didn’t have anything to look forward to. Tennis club tryouts were this afternoon, after all. Nami was ready to get back into playing regularly.

Her step maintained its spring as she walked into the classroom. There was a sudden hush from the normally chatty corner where Kanae and her friends sat, but Nami didn’t notice. She only noticed something when she got to her desk. There, in the middle, stamped in red ink, was the word **REJECTED**.

More irritated than upset that Kanae would do this - there was no one else she could think of who would - Nami took her handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped at the ink. It was still pretty fresh, so most of it smudged away. Enough to satisfy her, at least, until she could get the time to get it properly cleaned up. Nami sat down. There were some giggles from Kanae’s corner.

No. She wouldn’t recognize this. She wouldn’t say a thing. It was childish behavior, and it didn’t deserve a reaction.

Her first class today was math, so Nami took the textbook out of her desk. **REJECTED**.

The notebook, as well. **REJECTED**.

The geometry kit. **REJECTED**.

Nami’s face began to burn, but she said nothing. She refused to say anything. There would be no response - _nothing!_

The math teacher walked in, and Nami set her glare upon him. She would maintain a laser focus on the lessons today, not giving the culprit so much as a speck of recognition. This would be the way to survive until Kanae got bored of this game.

* * *

Nami stayed at her desk, reading between first and second period. Her father, never one to discourage reading and a bit of a sci-fi fan himself, had recently loaned her his copy of Frank Herbert’s _Dune_. She had been devouring it ever since.

When the teacher walked in and class began, Nami reluctantly put her book away. French class was never a favorite of hers. She could figure out grammar well enough, but pronunciation was another thing entirely. Nami followed along with the lesson in her textbook. Today, they were reading _Les feuilles mortes_ by Jacques Prévert.

“ _Trés bien_ , Mademoiselle Orihara,” the teacher said, after Nami’s desk neighbor had finished reading a stanza. “Mademoiselle Shimano, _continuez-vous, s'il vous plait_.”

Nami stood up, and there was a giggle from the back of the class. It wasn’t just from Kanae’s corner - just about all the girls behind her were laughing or muttering in some way. 

“Ewww!”

“Shimano, that’s disgusting!”

“The back of her skirt’s all red!”

“Gross!”

The teacher called for quiet, but giggles and whispers remained. Nami’s face grew hot and red again, and she did her best to speak. But between her embarrassment and her already shaky French pronunciation, her performance only brought more laughter. She shut her eyes tight and did her best. Finally, the teacher interrupted again, clapping her hands.

“Class, be quiet! Miss Shimano, take your seat, please.”

Nami glanced down at her chair before sitting. It was mostly rubbed off onto her skirt, but she could still make out enough to realize that it had been stamped, as well. How stupid she’d been not to check! She rested her chin in her hands when she sat, looking down at the book. The letters began to blur.

“Hey, you okay?” Orihara leaned over and whispered. “I’ve got some extra pads in my bag if you need one.”

Nami shook her head. “I’m fine. Thank you, though.”

Her problem wasn’t internal, after all.

* * *

“Hey, Nami!” Saori stuck her head into Class 1-B a few minutes after the bell rang. She blinked a few times at the sight of her sister in her gym uniform, sitting among all the other students who were dressed normally.

“What’s going on?” she asked, walking up to Nami’s desk.

“Oh, uh -” Nami stammered. “I spilled something on my skirt. No big deal.”

“Aw, man. That stinks.” Saori pouted a little. “Listen, can I borrow your geometry kit? I can’t find mine.”

Nami was quiet for a moment, then shook her head. “Sorry, no.”

“What? Come on, you already had math today, right? I won’t lose it, I’ll give it back.”

“I’m not lending it today.”

Saori stood up straight and crossed her arms. “So that’s how it is, huh?”

“No, but -”

“All right then, see you later.”

Saori turned suddenly, the flick of her skirt creating a breeze that seemed to slap Nami in the face as she left the classroom. She’d have to ask if the teacher had any extra supplies.

_I guess she’s still hurt, huh …_

* * *

The Sorority House main meeting room was heady with the aromas of steeping tea and fresh-cut roses as the induction ceremony began. Each new member was to be called to the front, receive a special word and a rose from Lady Magnolia, and thank her with a kiss on the hand. It was a long-standing Sorority tradition, after all, despite the rumor that this year’s chairwoman was really not thrilled with the kissing part.

Still, Lady Magnolia stood at the front of the room, greeting each new member as they approached her and accepting their hand kisses, the very portrait of refined serenity in a mint-green skirt suit. And, of course, there was a magnolia on her lapel, marking this very special day. Each girl seemed to glow and melt as they were praised and gifted with a rose, and some of them barely made it back to their seats before swooning. Saori stood in line, silent with the other waiting girls, but there was still an almost audible crackle of anticipation in the air.

Sachiko Ogawa, that anxious girl who had been brave enough to approach Saori and join her for lunch the other day, turned around after kissing Lady Magnolia’s hand, tears glistening in her eyes. She started to walk back to the table in a daze. Saori smiled at her, but didn’t even try to catch her eye. Sachiko was _gone_.

Now, it was Saori’s turn.

“Saori Shimano.”

“Yes,” Saori responded, starting to approach where Lady Magnolia stood.

She’d been watching the chairwoman all this time, and yet, the closer she got, the faster her heart beat, the shakier her legs became.

This was it. This was her dream. This was what she’d done so much for. All the lessons, all the extracurricular activities, all the socializing … it had come to this.

Lady Magnolia smiled almost beatifically, holding a single cellophane-wrapped red rose out towards Saori once she was close. Saori reached out and accepted the gift with trembling hands.

“The brightness of your spirit shines even when you say nothing,” Lady Magnolia said softly. “May you forever be a warm and welcoming beacon to those who are lost and alone.”

Saori swallowed the lump in her throat and somehow whispered, “Thank you, Lady Magnolia.”

She dropped to one knee and only briefly brushed closed lips against the porcelain hand that was offered, keeping in mind the chairwoman’s distaste for this particular part of the ceremony. When she stood, she found that her legs were almost completely jelly. She managed to keep her composure long enough to get back to her table, where Sachiko quietly sniffled into a napkin.

Neither one asked the other what Lady Magnolia had said. That was a beautiful secret for every girl to keep. They would keep those words in their hearts, under lock and key, taking them out whenever they needed reminding of who they were.

* * *

After the ceremony was over, tea was served and a few announcements were given. By the time the girls were dismissed, the sun was lower in the sky, casting an amber glow over the school grounds as Saori left the Sorority House. After a breath or two of air not perfumed with roses and chaste romance, Saori started to think about more mundane things once more.

_Let’s see … tomorrow’s first period is math, right? Ugh. Still can’t find my kit, and Mr. Fujiwara got on my case when I borrowed one from him. Don’t want that again tomorrow ..._

Saori looked up at the school building and set her expression into a firm look of determination.

_I’ll show her - she can’t give me the cold shoulder! We’re sisters, no matter what!_

With that, she took off towards the school building. It was still open at this hour, thanks to club meetings, so Saori went straight to Class 1-B’s room and slid open the door. She made her way to Nami’s desk, crouched down, and dug around inside until she felt what she was looking for.

Everything the sisters had matched. It had always been something they’d enjoyed doing, and their geometry kits were no exception. Nami’s was pink and Saori’s was yellow, with a cute tulip pattern on the front of the case.

Except now, Nami’s case also had a big red **REJECTED** stamped on the front.

Saori looked at the case, puzzled. She then noticed a red smudge on the seat … and on the top of the desk … 

Curious now, Saori dug into the desk and pulled out the rest of its contents.

Textbook. **REJECTED**.

Notebook. **REJECTED**.

Music book. **REJECTED**.

Saori’s lip began to tremble, and she quickly shoved everything back into the desk, including the math kit.

_What the … How? Why? Who would -_

Saori stood up and faced the back of the classroom. No, she knew exactly who would.

She knew that Tsumura sat somewhere in the back, but she had to check the name labels on each desk until she found the right one. If anyone would be so petty, it would be this girl that Nami had complained about all through middle school. The one who’d seemed to hate Nami ever since they’d met.

Looking over her shoulders first to make sure no one was watching, Saori started to pull everything out of Tsumura’s desk. Notebooks, textbooks, pencil boxes … No stamp.

So she’d either gotten rid of the evidence, or got some lackey to do it.

Saori huffed and put everything back, almost disappointed that she didn’t have a smoking gun to pull on Tsumura the next day. Never mind they were now in the Sorority together; it didn’t mean Saori had to _like_ her.

Saori stood up, grabbed her bags, and left the classroom. The tennis club was probably still practicing, so she'd get home before Nami. She hoped Nami got home with enough time for them to do homework together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem that Nami reads in French class, [Les feuilles mortes](https://thefrenchdesk.com/2020/02/21/famous-french-poems/) by Jacques Prévert, is a poem that has also been turned into a famous standard song, ["Autumn Leaves"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gnp58oepHUQ).


	6. Funeral Flowers for the Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami finds funeral flowers on her desk, and something she never expected to find in her sister's trash can. The pain is becoming so much that she doesn't even know who she can trust anymore.

The locker room was nearly empty now, and the sinking sun cast patches of gold upon the wall through the small frosted windows. Lady Athena - no, Captain Shiozaki, Nami didn’t need to call her by that nickname after all - was standing by the door, going over something on a clipboard. Nami had been changing slowly, stretching, stopping to chat, making sure that she was the last club member in the room. Once the last few girls left, Nami finally finished buttoning up her shirt and put her bag over her shoulder.

“Captain?”

Shiozaki looked up from her notes. “Yes, Shimano?”

Nami swallowed the lump in her throat. “Can … Can I ask a difficult question?”

The older girl gave off a slight laugh. “You’re excellent at asking those. Go ahead.”

“Why wasn’t I accepted into the Sorority?”

Shiozaki was quiet for a moment. Her face softened and her smile faded as she walked over to Nami.

“The truth is … I don’t really know.” She sighed. “I was vouching for the both of you. Miss Hashimoto and Miss Oka were, too. In the end, it was Miss Kaneshiro’s decision. She said it was because the presence of twins would be a potential source of confusion, but … I don’t think that was it. She doesn’t always state her reasons openly.”

“I see.” Nami lowered her gaze. Captain Shiozaki put a hand on her shoulder.

“Anyway, you shouldn’t be too bothered about it. You’ll already be plenty busy with the tennis club, right?”

“I wonder if I expressed myself too much,” Nami continued, not exactly answering the captain’s question. “She might have thought I was an otaku because I mentioned science fiction and things like that …”

“Shimano!”

Nami looked up. Shiozaki folded her arms and regarded her with a stern expression.

“Look, you have your answer. You now know whether or not you’re in the Sorority. So now, you need to take the next step.” She began to walk back towards the door. “You can’t just worry about why something did or didn’t happen, you have to keep moving forward.” She turned to face Nami once again. “Understand?”

Nami bowed. “Yes. Excuse me.”

She finished gathering her things and left the locker room.

* * *

“I’m home,” Nami called out, taking off her shoes at the entrance.

“My goodness, you’re late!” Mrs. Shimano leaned out of the kitchen to see her daughter. “We’ve already finished dinner; I’ll warm it up for you.”

“We were starting to worry a little,” Mr. Shimano said. “Kaito’s already in bed and Saori’s in the bath. Where’d you go?”

“Well, there was tennis club,” Nami replied, “and then I stopped by the stationery store near the train station to get some notebooks.” She held up the bag she was carrying.

“Hm?” Mrs. Shimano watched curiously as her daughter walked into the dining room. “I thought we just bought you some not even a month ago.”

“Ah … uh, those weren’t the right type! This one teacher, he’s really strict and wants a certain brand.”

“I see … Well, I’ll bring your dinner out to you, okay?”

“Thanks, Mom.” Nami forced a smile long enough for her mother to go back into the kitchen. With a sigh, she put her tennis bag by her feet and her school bag in the seat beside her. She unzipped it and brought out the books she’d brought home. If she was to finish tonight’s homework, she’d have to do it over dinner.

After a few minutes, Mrs. Shimano returned with a tray. A dish of hot beef stew, a piece of bread, and a bowl with a little salad were placed before Nami, along with a glass of milk.

“Don’t stay up too late,” she said to her daughter. “Sleep’s important too, you know.”

* * *

Saori sat down on the edge of her bed, drying off her hair with a towel. The school bag was still on the bed where she’d left it, still unopened. She really did need to get a move on that homework … but studying alone was such a _drag_. With a heavy sigh, Saori pulled the bag into her lap and unzipped it. She first felt around for her pencil case, but something unfamiliar caught her attention first. Something small, rectangular, and plastic. Saori pulled it out, curious.

 **REJECTED**.

The red text glared up at her from the label on the back of the stamp.

_Ugh. She probably had someone slip it into my bag during the ceremony to get rid of the evidence. What a pain._

Saori tossed the stamp into the trashcan by her nightstand, and dusted off her hands. Just then, she heard the front door open. Saori perked up, picked up her bag, and headed out of her bedroom.

* * *

“Nami’s home?”

“Hm? Yes, just now,” Mrs. Shimano called in reply. She left the dining room just as Saori came in, hair still damp, fresh pajamas on, arms full of her own books.

“Hmm?” Nami’s eyed widened and she swallowed her bite of salad. “You haven’t done yours yet?”

Saori laughed a little. “Some of it, but it’s not finished. Anyway, I wanted to study with you. It’s lonely at my desk by myself!” She put her books down across from Nami and took her own seat. “So tennis club went on for a while, huh?”

“Mmm.” Nami opened one of her books and began reading. _Best to not worry her_ , she thought. If Nami mentioned the issue with the stamps, the prideful and emotional Saori would get upset and probably try to poke Queen Kanae’s beehive. The Sorority didn’t need that sort of infighting.

* * *

Nami had brought an extra handkerchief with her, just in case there was any more red ink on her desk. But there was nothing that a handkerchief could do about a somber black vase full of deathly white chrysanthemums.

She stared at the flowers, frowning, until someone spoke up.

“Oh! Shimano, thank _goodness!_ ”

Nami looked up to see two of Kanae’s friends approaching her. She didn’t know either of their names; they’d never been in a class together.

“What is this about?” Nami asked.

“Well …” The girl with the curly bob started in with a fake sympathetic pout. “After you showed everyone your bloody skirt yesterday, we thought you’d _die_ of embarrassment.”

“Mmhmm! We even cleaned out your desk and everything.” The smile on the other girl’s face was painted with pink gloss. “ _So_ glad to see you survived, though!”

Nami folded her arms and set her glare beyond the two girls, at the one who sat in the corner who she was sure set the whole thing up. Kanae was looking through some notes, pretending that absolutely nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Nami was about to say something when she felt a shadow behind her, and the faces of the two she’d been talking to suddenly grew pale and serious.

“What kind of bull is this?!”

Nami whirled around just in time to see Orihara pick up the vase and throw it across the room. It missed hitting anyone, but it shattered on the floor. Girls on that side of the classroom screamed and backed away.

“Do you two seriously think it’s okay to joke about things like that?!” Orihara shouted. “I’m getting sick of this Sorority thing if this is what it’s all about!”

Nami found that she was just as tense and red-faced as any of the other girls who _should_ have been ashamed. “Please …” Her voice was quiet at first, barely audible over the commotion.

“You’re supposed to be elite, right? The best of the best? How can you call yourselves the best if you’re treating others like dirt?”

“Please, _stop!_ ” Nami finally found her voice. “Excuse me.”

With that, she hurried out the room, just in time for her to hear Orihara tell someone to get a broom so the mess could be cleaned up.

Once Nami got into the hallway, she noticed that just about everyone’s face was watching her classroom door, their attention drawn by Orihara’s shouting. Just in time to see her run out … 

_Great! Fantastic! Wonderful! Everybody in the world needs to know all about it!_

Nami was barely able to run to the bathroom and make it inside before the tears began again. She pressed her cheek against the cool tile of the wall, trying to stop the burn of embarrassment. It was no use. No matter how hard she tried to compose herself, the sobs and the tears kept coming.

No one needed to see her like this. No one needed to see her, at all. She just wanted to be invisible, to keep her head down and get through these next few weeks without standing out. But now? There was no hope of being ignored, not after a scene like that played out over her.

A few minutes passed. The chimes for the first period rang, but Nami didn’t care. She’d show up when she was ready to show up. The first wave of sobs had more or less subsided, and she went over to the sink to splash some cold water on her face. Maybe after another minute or two, she’d have calmed down and she could go back. Nami drew in a ragged breath, then let it out slowly, closing her eyes. The bathroom door opened.

“Hey, you all right?”

Nami grimaced.

“I’d be better if you hadn’t made a scene like that.”

“Huh?” Orihara walked over and folded her arms, regarding Nami curiously. “I dunno, giving those girls a good scare might make them stop.”

Nami shook her head. “Showing them you’re upset only makes them want to harass you more.”

“But you didn’t react. I did.”

Nami began to wipe her face with her handkerchief. “You didn’t need to do anything on my behalf.”

“It wasn’t on your behalf. The whole thing just ticks me off.” Orihara laughed a little bit. “Anyway. Class has started, and everyone’s settled down now. Come on back when you’re ready, okay?”

Nami nodded. She felt like she should thank her, but she didn’t say anything as the other girl left the bathroom.

* * *

“I’m home,” Nami called out, kicking off her shoes in the entrance.

“Nami-nee-chan!” Kaito jumped up from his spot in front of the TV, where he’d been watching some kids’ program. He ran over and hugged Nami’s legs before his sister got a chance to go into the living room.

“Heyyy, Kaito! How’d you know it was me?” Nami leaned over and picked the boy up. He was getting bigger every day; soon she wouldn’t be able to do that anymore. “Psychic powers?”

Kaito nodded, beaming.

“Nami! Welcome home,” Mrs. Shimano replied. “How was your day at school?”

Nami set her brother back down, pretending to be fiddling with the strap of her bag as she took it off. Kaito skipped back over to his program. When Nami was able to lie again, she gave her answer.

“It was fine. There’s no tennis club today.”

“Good, good. Mrs. Okamoto visited today. She brought some momiji manju from her trip to Hiroshima, would you like some?”

“Sure!”

“I’ll make some tea to go with them … Oh! Before you get comfortable, can you gather the trash from upstairs? I asked Saori to do it this morning, but it looks like she forgot.” Mrs. Shimano handed Nami a trash bag.

“She’s not home yet?”

“No, I think she has some Sorority business.”

“Do I get an extra manju for helping?”

Mrs. Shimano stifled a laugh. “You get a clean trash can for helping. Go on.”

Nami went up the stairs and started her chore. First, the bathroom trash. Then, the trash from her room, her parents’ room, and Kaito’s. Finally, as a sort of payback that no one would ever know about, she went into Saori’s room.

 _Seriously, Saori’s so airheaded sometimes!_ Nami grumbled to herself as she picked up the little waste bin by her sister’s nightstand. Before she could tip it over into the bag, though, something caught her attention at the top of the pile of crumpled papers and wrappings inside.

Nami’s throat ran dry and her head began to pound as she reached into the waste bin. Her hand trembled. She picked up the stamp, half expecting to be burned by it.

_What is this doing here … How could it have gotten here?_

_Saori … There’s no way, right?_

Quickly, Nami emptied the waste bin into the bag, pocketed the stamp, and hurried downstairs.

She had to get out.

* * *

“Where’s Nami?”

Mrs. Shimano sighed. “I don’t know. I sent her upstairs to empty the garbage. You know, like I asked you this morning?”

Nami gulped, and her last bite of momiji manju went down uncomfortably. “Yeah … sorry.”

“And right after she did, for some reason she said she was going back out. She hasn’t come back yet.”

“Hmm.” Saori looked into her teacup. “That’s weird.”

There was a long silence. Whatever connection between the trash going out and Nami needing to leave suddenly hadn’t happened in Saori’s mind yet.

“How are things between the two of you?”

“Huh?” Saori looked up suddenly.

“You know.” Mrs. Shimano sipped at her tea. “You both wanted into the Sorority so badly. How is she handling it?”

Saori leaned her chin on one hand.

“Like Nami usually handles things. If anything bad is happening, she’s not telling me about it.” She almost began to talk about the red stamps on Nami’s desk, but - 

_Stamps._

Saori sat up suddenly.

“I … I think I know where Nami is. I’ll go get her.”

She swallowed the last of her tea and got up from the table.

* * *

Usually, the planetarium worked.

The cool, darkened room with the night sky spreading above. The comfortable reclined seats. The soothing New Age instrumentals with the gentle voice of the narrator pointing out constellations. The combination had worked, many times before. Any anxiety or sadness that Nami brought in with her had usually been taken up into the endless heavens by now.

But during the show that afternoon, any time Nami thought that she had finally let go, it would all come back. Her heart had become a black hole, and none of it could escape.

The rose-pinned posting, missing her name. Kanae’s icy, proud smile. Being mistaken for her sister, whether on purpose or not. **REJECTED** . The red stain on her skirt. **REJECTED** . Lady Magnolia didn’t want her in the Sorority. **REJECTED** . The strange silence between her and Saori the night before. **REJECTED** . The funeral flowers on her desk; the missing books. **REJECTED** . Orihara’s embarrassing outburst, drawing the spotlight to her when she desperately wanted to shrink away. **REJECTED** . The stamp … the stamp in Saori’s waste bin. **REJECTED**. The word imprinted itself onto Nami’s heart, over and over.

The stars above Nami’s head began to blur and soften. Her breath caught in her throat and she quickly wiped her eyes. But it was no use; they only blurred again.

* * *

The sun was low, but still bright when Nami walked out of the planetarium. She shielded her eyes and looked around until she found where she’d parked her bike.

“I knew you’d be here.”

The voice made Nami stop and turn. Across from the bike rack was one just like hers, but red instead of blue, and with Saori standing beside it. Her sister had tried to sound casual, but her eyes told another story.

Nami turned and stooped to undo her bike lock.

“Nami … About what you -”

“It’s fine.” The lock opened. Nami kicked up the kickstand and pulled the bike out of the rack. She turned around to see Saori still watching, her eyes still so sad.

“What?”

“Just let me say what happened,” Saori said, her voice a little ragged. “I found it in my bag last night. Someone must have put it there, I … I bet it was Tsumura.”

“Tsumura doesn’t have anything against you, why would she want to frame you?”

Saori’s eyes widened and started to glisten.

“Nami … You don’t actually think that I -”

Nami looked down and got back on her bike.

“I don’t know what to think. Let’s go home.”


	7. The Scent of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as things seem to be calming down for Nami, a Shalimar-scented breeze blows into her life. Now, she's shaken up in a way she's never been before.

Hiroshi Shimano folded his paper down to look at his daughters. Usually, their chatter and laughter over the breakfast table would help energize him and get him ready for face the day. Today, though, they were silent, almost sulking over their eggs and soldiers.

“You’re awfully quiet this morning.”

At the sound of her father’s voice, Saori looked up suddenly. She smiled. Hiroshi could tell that it was forced.

“I’m just a little sleepier than usual,” she said. “After breakfast I’m sure I’ll be back to my normal self!”

“Mmm,” Nami added. “Must be the weather.”

“It is cloudy,” the girls’ mother said, looking out the window as she finished up some of the dishes. “Make sure you take umbrellas, okay?”

Saori finished the rest of her glass of juice and stood up.

“I’ll be going now.”

“Mn?” Nami looked up to watch her sister leave the room. She swallowed the bite she’d just taken. Hiroshi looked over his shoulder, then back at Nami.

“Did you have a fight or something?”

Nami had to think for a moment. _Were_ they fighting? Sometimes Saori would decide that sort of thing on her own.

Then again, the evening before … 

“I don’t know,” she finally replied, so that her father wouldn’t worry too much. “She might just be having a bad morning. I guess I should go, too.”

Nami dipped the last bit of toast into the egg yolk and put the whole thing in her mouth, then got up from the table. By the time she’d gathered her things, Saori was already out the front door.

* * *

“Saori … Saori!”

Saori didn’t look to see where the voice was coming from, but she knew it all too well. Even if she didn’t look, she could see Nami running up to her in her mind, pausing to catch her breath once she came to a stop.

“Hey, Saori, what was that about?”

Saori looked down at her hands, clutching the handle of her school bag in front of her. There was silence between the sisters for a moment.

“You know … That really hurt.”

“Huh?”

Saori still didn’t look over at Nami; her eyes would start stinging otherwise. Instead, she looked up at the partly-cloudy sky.

“Yesterday … About the stamp.”

“Oh.” Nami looked down, and Saori finally glanced over at her sister. The other girl’s face was still red from rushing to catch up with her.

“I … I panicked, I guess. I didn’t believe it was you, but finding it in your trash was such a shock, I didn’t know what to think. I’m …” Nami took a breath or two, finally calming down. “I’m sorry.”

“And you didn’t even tell me about it.”

“About what?”

“About those stamps all over your desk!” Saori finally dropped the cold-shoulder act and turned around to face Nami. Her eyes flashed. “I saw them when I went to your classroom after school! That was such an awful thing for someone to do, and you didn’t even tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to worry,” Nami replied.

“I’m your big sister, I’m going to worry anyway.”

“By twenty-two minutes.”

“Twenty- _three_.” Saori huffed. “If you’d told me, I could have found out who did it and gotten Lady Magnolia to rake them across the coals for you! They deserve it!”

“I’m fine now,” Nami said. The softness of her sister’s voice made Saori wonder if she was telling the truth, but … there was also something to be said for dropping the subject and breaking the tension.

“Okay, then …” Saori began. “How are you going to pay me back for making me so upset?”

Nami laughed a little bit, incredulous. Good. Laughter was good.

“Let’s go to Cafe Printemps after school, I’ll buy you raspberry pie and coffee!”

“Hmmmmmmm.”

Tempting though it was - Cafe Printemps’ raspberry pie was an excellent choice of bribe - Saori found a sneaky smile crossing her lips.

“I can buy that with my own money!” She turned to Nami and wagged her finger in her sister’s face. “This can be settled with nothing less than a steak dinner, you hear me?”

“Sure. If you don’t mind eating at Denny’s.”

The sisters’ laughter was drowned out by the sound of the approaching train.

* * *

Nami had been called to the office during first period. Someone had found her books. Unfortunately, that someone had been a member of the equestrian club, and the books had been found buried in straw when the stables were being mucked out. They were too foul to be used now, so Nami was given a new set. She resolved to keep them within her reach as much as possible, in case there were any more tricks up Kanae’s sleeve.

It was odd, though - Kanae wasn’t in the equestrian club, and wouldn’t have had access to the stables. Perhaps it was one of her friends, carrying out orders.

Since she’d been called to the office close to the end of class, Nami decided to head towards the music room and be early for second period. The books she carried were heavy, but her heart was a little bit lighter. She’d made up with Saori, more or less, and there had been no nasty surprises waiting at her desk when she’d walked into the classroom. Nami leaned against the wall near the music room door and waited, watching the darkening sky through the windows across the hall. The wind was picking up, rustling the leaves of the trees and sending the birds into a sudden flight. Hopefully, it was just one of those little spring storms that would be over soon.

The chimes rang, and the students from the first period fanned out into the hall. Once they had cleared out, Nami walked into the music room. The teacher had left with the students, probably on the way to the staff room for something. Nami put her books down at her seat, then walked back to the front of the classroom.

There was the teacher’s piano - a little old, covered in a thin film of chalk dust as a result of having been placed so close to the board. It had once been a fine instrument, but time and use had dulled the shine of its wood and the gleam of the brass. Still, Nami had noticed over the past week that it had a lovely, warm, old-fashioned sort of tone …

Nami looked over her shoulder, then sat down on the bench.

There’d be no harm, would there? After all, the teacher already knew about Nami and her talent. He’d remarked on seeing her in competitions when she’d showed up to class the first time.

Nami thought as she brushed a little yellow dust off of the keys. An antique instrument required an antique tune. And the weather outside was surely bringing down the mood of her classmates. Something bright and cheerful, to lift everyone’s spirits as they arrived. There was nothing better for that than some Scott Joplin.

Nami’s hands found the keys they needed, and she started playing an old favorite - the Pineapple Rag. It was a simple piece, one she’d had mastered by sixth grade. Something easy, something fun. Her own spirits needed just as much of a lift, after all. She found herself swaying her head and smiling as she played. As her classmates walked into the room, Nami could see smiles from the corner of her eye, and she heard a little laughter, a little cheerful conversation. Just what everyone needed!

Once she was finished, there was a little applause, and a few other girls crowded around the piano.

“That was such a happy-sounding song!”

“Play another one?”

“Can you play Maple Leaf Rag next?”

“Can I play? Let me play!”

“I could hear you down the hall!” Orihara folded her arms on the top of the piano and grinned down at Nami. “You’re pretty good, aren’t you, Shimano?”

A figure in pink and white appeared at Nami’s side. Nami looked up to see Kanae smiling down at her.

What was in that smile?

“That piece takes me back,” she said. “Do you mind if I play one next?”

As soon as Kanae said that, all of the Sorority girls - and all of the other girls who weren’t in the Sorority but never missed a chance to suck up to them - began to clamor. _Now_ Nami could see what was in Kanae’s smile.

Without a word, Nami stood, and offered the bench to the other girl with a bow. Kanae offered a polite thanks and took her seat.

Nami almost knew what song would come out of the piano before Kanae played the first note. Both girls had extensive repertoires, but they also had favorites, and one of Kanae’s was Musetta’s Waltz.

It was a lovely song, especially the way Kanae played it. Nami had to admit that there was a certain grace and delicacy in the way the other girl played. Her own style was energetic and forceful, and it was sometimes hard to tone that down when it came to more romantic or somber pieces. Kanae, on the other hand, took to waltzes and nocturnes like a swan to a placid moonlit lake.

Nami stood against the doorframe and closed her eyes, only to have them snap back open again when the most incredible thing happened.

Kanae’s playing stopped.

Everyone and everything stopped.

The only thing that continued was the angelic soprano from the hallway, echoing richly off of wood and stone.

Just as soon as everything had stopped, it began again. Girls rushed for the windows and door, nearly crowding Nami out as they hurried to see who it was that had such a voice. Before she could catch a glimpse, though, the singing ended.

“... Hm? What happened to my accompaniment?”

The awestruck crowd parted, and Lady Carmen walked through, past Nami, into the classroom.

As she passed, Nami was able to take the first breath she’d been able to take since she’d heard the voice start to sing. Her senses were flooded with citrus, amber, and sandalwood. It seemed that no matter how deep a breath Nami took, she was still breathless, still smothered by it.

Drawing the girls back inside from the hallway like a magnet, Lady Carmen stopped at the piano and smiled down at Kanae, who suddenly looked very small and timid next to the tall and trim senior.

“Shall we start again, from the top?”

After a moment, Kanae began to play again. Nami gently nudged past two girls who were in her way so that she could see what was happening. Surely … surely no human being could make the sort of sound that she’d heard in the hallway? Surely that hadn’t _actually_ been Lady Carmen?

Lady Carmen’s lips, full and deeply rouged, parted, and there it was.

Nami could feel the entire room holding its breath, spellbound, as Lady Carmen sang. She didn’t know a single word of Italian, but her heart began to swell and warm as if she understood every lyric intimately. The soft gasps of admiration when the elegant senior hit a flawless high note drew even more air out of the room, and Nami was glad for the piano being so close by. It would be there to steady her … if she needed it.

Nami had heard opera before, on the radio. She’d even seen a live performance once, but she’d been in a mezzanine seat, far removed from the stage. Now, as Lady Carmen’s languid, dreamy soprano filled the entire space, all around her, Nami realized its true charm … its real power.

Lady Carmen stepped a little further into the space left by the girls gathered around her, and her sharp green eyes threw playful sparks at everyone with whom they made contact. Saori had once mentioned to Nami that Lady Carmen seemed to be from another time. Watching her now, with her wavy red bob, her drop-waisted jet black dress trimmed in ivory, and her dark eye makeup … Nami could see what her sister meant. Only a senior Sorority member could get away with being this enchanting.

The aria was short. Too short. Time had slowed so much while Lady Carmen was singing, Nami barely noticed that it was over until the class exploded into admiring chatter and applause. With a sly grin, the senior took a deep curtsy. Girls flocked around her, fawning and pleading. Slowly awakening from her reverie, Nami began to remember where she was. She steadied herself against the piano and looked down. Kanae was sitting in front of the keys, eyes wide and glistening, hands pressed to her mouth.

“Class! … Class, please settle down and get to your seats!”

Nami barely noticed as the teacher walked in and began attempting to create some sort of order. Lady Carmen turned to him and smiled sweetly.

“I do apologize, Mr. Takamura.”

“Not at all, Miss Oka,” the music teacher replied. “Your singing is exquisite, but really, these first-years shouldn’t have imposed upon you so!” He clapped his hands. “Girls, please allow Miss Oka get to her next class on time, get to your seats!”

Nami took a few hesitant steps before she remembered to walk again. She watched over her shoulder as Lady Carmen sailed serenely out of the room. Only the sensation of bumping into a desk on the first row - and getting scolded by the girl sitting in it - brought her back to what she could call reality.

Still, Nami knew even now that something inside her would never be the same again.

* * *

“Ah … Della Reese, right?”

“Huh?”

Nami blinked a few times, looking around. Her eyes finally landed on her sister, who cocked her head quizzically.

“That’s a Della Reese song. Dad plays it sometimes, right? I think it’s called -”

Nami gasped and clasped her hands together.

“Don’t You Know!”

Her excitement at the sudden realization drew a few glances from the others waiting at the bus stop.

“It’s the same melody!”

“Yeah! … Wait, what?”

“Ah …” Nami laughed a little bit. “Um. Musetta’s Waltz, you know?”

Saori shook her head. “What’s that? … Oh!” She perked up suddenly. “Lady Carmen, see you tomorrow! Have a good evening!”

Lady Carmen … ?

Nami turned suddenly as some of the other girls shouted out their goodbyes to the senior. Lady Carmen walked through the school gate, smiling and giving a little bow of the head to the girls who greeted her as she passed by. Nami could only watch, saying nothing until the breeze carried Lady Carmen’s scent past her, and she caught a whiff of the exotic perfume.

As if a switch had been flipped by the sensation, Nami’s feet began to carry her after the senior girl, and her voice called out to her.

“Lady Carmen!”

The figure in the black dress turned around, green eyes smiling.

“Yes, Miss Shimano? … Nami, right?”

“Ah? Uh … yes.”

Lady Carmen chuckled. “I got it right! I thought it was you. Your complexion is just a bit more rosy than your sister’s.”

With that, she reached out and lightly, briefly pressed her hand to Nami’s cheek. Speaking of rosy … that could only be the word to describe how Nami’s face probably looked as the heat crept up her cheeks, sparked by Lady Carmen’s touch.

“I see …”

“Did you need something?”

Nami dared to look all the way up at Lady Carmen, finally meeting those playful green eyes with her own gray ones. She gathered up all the courage that she had, and bowed deeply.

“Please, let me accompany you next time!”

“Accompany me … ?”

There were some giggles from the girls waiting for the bus. Nami’s face went from rosy to flat-out crimson.

“I mean … On the piano! Accompany you on the piano!”

“I see.”

Nami hesitantly glanced up. Lady Carmen’s smile softened.

“I’d be pleased to sing with your skills backing me up, Nami.” She bowed her head briefly. “Well, then. I must be going.”

Lady Carmen turned, and Nami stood frozen in place until Saori came up behind her.

“What was that about?” she asked, giving her sister a playful nudge. Nami felt as if she would jump three feet into the air, but she only startled a little.

“Uh …” Nami pressed her own hand to her cheek. To the same spot where Lady Carmen had touched her. “I … I heard her sing today.”

“Oh!” Saori’s eyes lit up. “Lucky! We haven’t heard her yet, but I’ve been told she’s trained in opera.”

Nami nodded and followed her sister back to the bus stop. “She sang for our music class. K … Kanae was playing the piano.”

Saori scoffed. “Aha! Now I see. You’re jealous.”

“Not jealous,” Nami replied, but she hadn’t entirely convinced herself of that. Saori’s hum in response told her that she hadn’t convinced her sister, either.

There was something, deep inside. Something inside Nami that was tugging at her heart, asking for something. But for what?

The bus pulled up, and Nami and Saori got in line to board.

“Hey, you want to do that steak dinner tonight?” Nami asked. "Maybe someplace a little nicer than Denny's, too?"

“Huh? That was all of a sudden.”

“Yeah …” Nami laughed a little, trying to force whatever tension it was out. “For some reason, I’m really hungry, and I don’t feel like going home yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know about Musetta's Waltz (proper name: ["Quando me'n vo'"](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quando_me%27n_vo%27), an aria from the opera La Boheme), then you'll know the kind of person that Lady Carmen is. Fortunately (or unfortunately?) Nami doesn't know any Italian. The chapter title comes from part of the English translation of the lyrics.
> 
> Songs from this chapter:
> 
> [Pineapple Rag](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WROVimE-ix8)  
> [Musetta's Waltz (solo piano version)](https://youtu.be/frQHBszDHps)  
> [Musetta's Waltz (vocal version)](https://youtu.be/6spsEkftJ7M)  
> [Don't You Know?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N86nxxZW6UY), a song by Della Reese based off of the Musetta's Waltz melody. The Shimano sisters' dad is very much into jazz and old vocal standards, so that's how the girls know about this song.


	8. Pruning of Imperfect Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Kanae's friends is implicated in having put the funeral flowers on Nami's desk. At the next Sorority meeting, Lady Magnolia makes the organization's policy on bullying quite clear.

Brooding wasn’t an action that suited Kanae Tsumura. Princesses didn’t brood. And yet, the girl in the ruffled lavender dress found herself staring into nothing, her mind heavy with what needed to be done as the scenery rolled past.

It had felt nice, at first. For once in who knew how many years, she had an edge over Nami Shimano. It felt good to see her get a little flustered, a little angry, a little disappointed. Let her feel that shame for once, let her fret over not being good enough. It was  _ especially  _ delicious that Saori had been accepted into the Sorority. Nami was probably agonizing over how it could possibly be.

It was the same way in which Kanae had agonized whenever she’d taken second place. Whenever she’d stood in Nami’s shadow, having to choke back her frustration and bow gracefully to the winner. Whenever she’d had to ride back from competitions with her parents grilling her again. Whenever she’d had to endure their criticisms and comparisons. Whenever they asked why she couldn’t ever beat her rival. Whenever she’d practiced for hours on end only to end up without the first prize. They were never proud of what she  _ had  _ accomplished; they only saw that she wasn’t the best.

Hearing “Shimano, Shimano” like that, for years ... it was bound to drive anyone to hatred.

But Kanae had felt the smallest pang of concern when she entered the classroom and saw the defaced desk. Not for Nami’s sake, but for her own. She still felt embarrassed at herself for laughing when Nami had stood, showing the red stain from the stamp on the back of her skirt. It had been such a lowbrow prank.

And Orihara had been right. The flowers last week had  _ really  _ been in poor taste, never mind the destruction of school property. She would have to have a talk with Yuka and Midori before they cooked up anything else. The incident with the flowers had likely been Yuka’s idea; she had that dark, vicious sense of humor.

Fortunately, there hadn’t been much since then. Kanae had won. She’d gotten what she wanted. It would have to end now before anyone started pointing fingers. She didn’t need to make friends with Nami, but she did need this to stop. Despite her spotless hands, she would be considered the culprit if this continued. The older sisters were always watching, after all.

The elegant white car rolled to a stop in front of Seiran High, and the driver walked around to open the door. Kanae picked up her briefcase and stepped out. The driver bowed, then returned to the car, only driving off when he saw Kanae enter the school gate.

“There she is!”

“Kanae! Good morning!”

Kanae looked up and smiled as Yuka and Midori ran over, despite having just wondered if being friends with these two was still worth it.

“Good morning,” she replied.

“Hey, we’ve got a quiz first period, right?” Yuka asked as the three started walking again. “How do you feel about it?”

“Mmm. Science, huh.” Kanae sucked her teeth. “Not my strongest, but I went back over the notes last night. So I should be okay. How about the two of you?”

Midori only groaned. Yuka giggled slightly at her friend’s dramatic reaction.

“Come on, now, Midori! You know us Sorority members have to set an example.”

“At least it’s only a quiz,” Midori sighed. “I don’t know what I’m going to do about those tests.”

“True,” Kanae added. “We do have to make the top fifty, after all. Although I’ve heard that the Sorority will be arranging study sessions for us.”

“I hope there’s a few good science brains in the Sorority, then,” Midori said.

Yuka looked up, and gasped softly. The other two girls followed her line of sight. Walking towards them was second-year student Fukiko Ichinomiya.

Lady Miya, some were already calling her. Decisive, poised, proud, polite, eternally graceful, and so cultured ... yes, everyone in the Sorority was certain that she would be chairwoman next year. Many were surprised that she hadn’t already been promoted to that position, even though it was for seniors only. If Kanae thought that she was a princess, Lady Miya was most definitely a queen. The very air around her seemed to become cool and refined as she approached.

“Good morning, Lady Miya!” Midori stepped out in front and bowed. She’d never been one to hold back. Kanae and Yuka bowed, as well.

“Ah, good morning.” Lady Miya stopped in front of the three girls. “Let’s see … Miss Yano, is it? And Miss Tsumura, and Miss Okabayashi. From Class 1-B.”

Being remembered and recognized by Seiran royalty was enough to cause the girls’ eyes to sparkle, their hearts to leap. Kanae gave a small bow of the head.

“Yes, that’s right.”

“How have you found your first week as Sorority members?”

“It’s been very exciting,” Kanae replied. “We’re all honored to be chosen, and we’re looking forward to the activities we’ll be participating in from here on out.”

Lady Miya smiled serenely, glossy lips catching a stray sunbeam and glittering for a moment. “Is that so?” she asked. “I’m glad to hear it. The senior officers have made excellent choices this year.” Cool green eyes scanned over the three girls, finally falling on Yuka. “By the way, Miss Okabayashi?”

“Yes?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you … I noticed when you greeted me last Wednesday morning, you were carrying a lovely bunch of white chrysanthemums.”

“Ah … yes,” Yuka replied.

Kanae did her best not to react openly, but her fists clenched at her side.

“That’s a rare flower to find in the spring,” Lady Miya continued. “Though I understand you’re quite the gardener; perhaps you’re growing them in a greenhouse?”

Yuka shook her head. “No, I bought them from a florist.”

“I see. I was hoping to have some for an arrangement I’m planning.” Lady Miya bowed her head slightly. “Well, you must be getting to class. I shall see you all at the meeting this afternoon.”

Lady Miya turned, golden curls and black skirt trailing in the rose-scented breeze she left behind her. As soon as she was out of earshot, Kanae twirled to face the still-starstruck Yuka.

“So it was you.”

“Huh?” Yuka blinked a time or two and stared, blankly. “Me?”

“Don’t be stupid,” Kanae spat. “You put those flowers on Shimano’s desk.”

“I … ” Yuka swallowed a lump in her throat. Kanae narrowed her eyes.

“Listen to me.” She took a step or two closed to the other girl, staring her down the best she could. “I don’t want either of you making any more moves like that. I’ve gotten what I wanted. We’ve all gotten into the Sorority, and that’s good enough.”

“But … you hate Shimano, don’t you? She’s always been a show-off, I thought it would be fun to tease her a little.”

Kanae turned to Midori, her expression just as fierce.

“Lady Miya recognized those flowers that Yuka carried, didn’t she? What if she knows about what happened?”

Kanae backed off and raised her chin, now looking down her nose at the other two girls.

“If either of you get in trouble ... I don’t know you.”

With that, she turned and walked off towards the school building. Whether or not the other two followed was no concern of hers.

* * *

_ I don’t know you. _

Science class had passed, the dreaded quiz over and done with. After that, Class 1-B changed for P.E., where they ran relays. Then, it was back to the classroom for third period literature. The whole time, the sound of Kanae’s voice saying that one phrase continued to roll around Yuka’s head.

It made her sick to think of a world where Kanae didn’t know her.

Kanae Tsumura, the slim and ethereal, the perfect, the sublime. Cloaked in pastels, pale skin like porcelain, silky caramel brown hair always smelling of cherries and almonds. Elegantly spoken, with cool hazel eyes and a rarely-given rose-pink smile. She lived in a world of rarefied luxury and access to anything she could dream of as the only daughter of a family with generations of wealth. A delicate, rare, privileged beauty that any girl would absolutely  _ die  _ to be.

Yuka wasn’t sure what made Kanae want to be friends with her when they’d first met, but the decision had sent her life in a beautiful direction. In seventh grade, she’d been a stammering, too-tall ugly duckling who always found herself in someone’s way, always apologizing for clumsiness. Her only friends had been horses and the occasional acquaintance at the stables. It was if she spent her days with her hands pressed against the glass, looking inside at a world she’d never be quite good enough to join.

And then Kanae offered Yuka a ride home after school, on that day where she’d forgotten her umbrella. After that day, everything had changed.

All was not perfect. Kanae suffered, in her own way. Every time there was a piano competition, Yuka was bound to hear griping about Shimano the next day. Shimano kept  _ winning _ . And so effortlessly, too.

Yuka knew how hard Kanae practiced. She’d sat in the Tsumuras’ grand piano room, listening to her friend play for hours on end, then mentioning where she’d messed up when all Yuka had heard was glorious music.

She barely knew who Shimano even was, but before too long, she hated her, too. Hated her for being better than Kanae, for making Kanae doubt herself and work so hard, for making Kanae’s parents push her to do better when she was already marvelous as far as Yuka was concerned.

Had it been too much? Yuka sank a little in her seat, mournfully staring through the text in her book. She had only wanted to rattle Shimano a bit ...

* * *

The afternoon sun streamed through the windows of the Sorority house, setting brass and crystal agleam as the members arrived for their meeting. Saori walked into the grand meeting room, and the wave of a hand caught her eye. Sachiko Ogawa smiled and motioned to the seat beside her. Saori returned the smile and went over to the table where she sat.

“I’m sorry that I keep relying on you,” Sachiko said softly once Saori was in hearing distance. “I should be trying to make more new friends.”

Saori laughed and sat down. “Don’t worry, that’s what the Sorority’s for. The other girls will warm up to you soon enough.”

A few straggling girls entered the room and took their seats. The pleasant chatter in the room came to a halt when the door opened, and the four senior officers walked in. Lady Magnolia took her place at the front of the room.

Sachiko leaned over to Saori and whispered. “Doesn’t Lady Magnolia look angry?”

“Hm?” Saori craned her neck for a better look. Their table didn’t have the best view of the front of the room, but she eventually caught a glimpse of the Sorority chairwoman’s expression. Normally, Lady Magnolia looked pleasantly neutral - not intimidating, but not overly expressive, either. But today, there was a knit to her brows and a slight scowl on her lips. Saori winced a little.

“I wonder if they had a difficult discussion,” she whispered back. Sachiko looked like she wanted to say something else, but Lady Magnolia began to speak.

“Before we begin this meeting, there is an unfortunate matter that I need to discuss with you all,” she said, opening the notepad that she carried. “Our Sorority is an organization of the best students at this school. The members of the Sorority should not only excel in academics and club activities, but they must also behave with dignity, as an example to the rest of the student body. It is true that there is strong competition to enter the Sorority, and this can create some difficulty between students. However.”

Lady Magnolia looked up from her notes, and her dark eyes flashed. It seemed as if she was glaring directly at every single girl in the room, all at once.

“Sorority members must absolutely refrain from bullying other students. It is an unsuitable behavior that reflects poorly upon us all, and it will not be tolerated. I regret to inform you that I have received word that one of our first-year members has participated in such an inexcusable act. Yuka Okabayashi, will you stand up, please?”

A hushed chorus of gasps and whispers rippled throughout the room. All heads turned to watch the unusually tall girl from Class 1-B stand up slowly. She clasped her hands behind her back, closed her eyes, and bowed her head.

“My goodness …” Sachiko’s eyes were wide. “Miss Shimano, do you know her?”

Saori scowled. “Not very well, but I know who she’s friends with, so I can’t say I’m very surprised.”

She noticed that Tsumura, who had been sitting at the same table as the accused, was showing absolutely no reaction. Saori narrowed her eyes. Was this Yuka Okabayashi a sacrifice, being thrown under the bus to protect a certain princess’s reputation?

“Miss Okabayashi, you are in class 1-B, correct?”

The response was affirmative, but almost inaudible.

“You are also a member of the equestrian club?”

Another tiny reply.

“It appears that there is a student in your class who was a candidate for the Sorority, but was not accepted. Last Wednesday, this student came to class to find that her desk had been emptied out, and funeral flowers were placed upon it.”

There was another wave of whispers.

Funeral flowers? And the books thrown out, too?

Saori felt the color drain from her face, and her heart sank.

_ Nami …  _

* * *

The meeting room felt ten times bigger than it ever had as Yuka tried her best to hold herself together. It helped for her to keep her eyes shut, so she couldn’t see the stares that surrounded her. Her face burned hot, while her chest felt hollow and cold. Her chin began to tremble as Lady Magnolia continued.

“That same morning, one of our second-year Sorority members happened to notice that you were carrying the same flowers that were later found on this student’s desk. On top of this, the books that had been emptied out of her desk were later found by one of your fellow equestrian club members, buried in the filthy straw in one of the stables.”

Another chorus of whispers rubbed away at Yuka like sandpaper. She drew in a sharp, shaky breath.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself before I continue?”

Finally, Yuka opened her eyes. All she saw at first was the carpet, and her shiny black shoes. When she dared to raise her eyes a little, she saw that neither Kanae nor Midori were looking at her.

_ I don’t know you. _

There would be no help here.

* * *

“Miss Okabayashi?”

Yuka put her hands against her mouth and shook her head.

“I … I have nothing to say,” the tall girl finally managed.

“Is everything that I have said here true?”

Yuka nodded once, silently. It was taking every ounce of Saori’s willpower to not launch herself from her seat … and do what? If she did what she  _ really  _ wanted right now, she’d be called upon the carpet as well. All she could do was seethe.

“Then I am afraid we have no choice,” Lady Magnolia continued. “You are hereby expelled from the Sorority as of this afternoon.”

The pathetic girl choked out a sob, but somehow managed to retain her dignity long enough to walk out of the room on her own. Saori wrung her skirt in her hands under the table as her eyes burned holes in the back of Tsumura’s head.

This meeting wouldn’t be over soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are Yuka and Midori, made with [meeco's Picrew](https://picrew.me/image_maker/521424):


	9. A Storm on a Cloudless Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saori confronts Kanae after the Sorority meeting. Yuka, hearing their conversation, attacks Saori. Kanae, embarrassed by the whole situation, accompanies Nami and Saori to the hospital and tries her best to explain herself.
> 
> [This chapter involves a brief attempt at strangulation. If that bothers you, feel free to skim past the third section.]

The late afternoon sky was a cloudless blue tinged with gold in the west. Unseasonably warm winds blew across the campus, disturbing birds and creating small whirlwinds of loose leaves as the Sorority members walked out of the meeting house.

When Saori stepped out, she found the shifting winds to be a perfect match for the barely-controlled anger she held in her heart at the moment. Good. At least her confrontation with Tsumura would have an appropriate backdrop.

“Miss Shimano! Shall we go to the train station together?”

Saori stopped her seething long enough to turn and give Sachiko an apologetic smile, strained though it was.

“I’m sorry, I still have some things to do here at school. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

The pigtailed girl smiled and gave a bow, then went on her way. Saori let out a breath and started heading for the courtyard. She hoped Tsumura hadn’t left yet - her departure from the meeting had been pretty swift once the Sorority members had been dismissed.

Saori’s heart pounded in her ears, providing a determined rhythm as she walked on like a soldier on a mission. The idea of someone going so far as to act like Nami was dead was unforgivable, no matter who it was. And Nami wouldn’t be off the hook for this, either. She hadn’t said a thing about this to Saori, even after the whole thing with the stamps! Once Saori caught sight of that loose French braid bowing good-day to a departing friend, she quickened her pace and called out.

“Tsumura!”

Kanae paused, then turned around, her face set into an expression of icy formality.

“What is it, Miss Shimano?”

Saori stopped a few steps short of the other girl, trying to make it look like she didn’t need to catch her breath. She straightened her posture and tried to look as tall and threatening as she could, which wasn’t a very convincing act for someone only five feet on a good day.

“You and that Okabayashi are friends, aren’t you?”

“Hm … I suppose you could have said that. Although now, I’m not sure I’ll continue to associate with her, given that she’s proven herself to be a bit of a bully.”

“Ha! That’s something, coming from you. I guess you don’t care what happens to her, then, as long as your hands look clean?”

Kanae raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry?”

“What’s going on?” The friend Kanae had said goodbye to earlier - Saori thought she remembered her name being Yano or something like that - came back around to their side of the gate. Fine. Saori didn’t care if she had an audience.

“You put her up to it, didn’t you,” Saori spat. “You never hid the fact that you hated Nami from anyone, but you couldn’t do it yourself, because you had a reputation to uphold. So you threw a friend under the bus and had her do your dirty work for you, huh?”

“What?” Yano was incredulous. “You’re jumping to way too many conclusions, Shimano!”

Kanae smirked. “I never told Miss Okabayashi to do anything at all, and I certainly wouldn’t have entertained the thought of such a distasteful joke.” With a toss of her hair, she turned off to the side and shut her eyes. “It’s her you have the problem with, not me. I don’t know her anymore.”

Saori huffed. “Isn’t that convenient?”

* * *

So. It was true. It was really true.

The tears had started flowing once Yuka had left the Sorority House, and they’d only just stopped when she heard the voices. She wasn’t sure why she’d stopped by the usual tree where she and Midori would wait for Kanae after school.

Seeing Midori and Kanae walk by as if she hadn’t been there … that had been bad enough.

But maybe they hadn’t seen her? Yuka had just gotten up the courage to go over and call out to them when that Shimano sister had butted in and the truth had come out.

_I don’t know you._

Yuka felt a lump rise in her throat. She did her best to swallow it. She thought that perhaps Kanae had only meant that in public, and that they could still be friends, but … no. The way Kanae was talking? She was dead serious. Talking about Yuka as if she were nothing but a stranger, when Kanae had chosen her as her gym partner in fifth period, not even a few hours ago? Things couldn’t be the same after all.

And Midori? It was obvious whose side she’d chosen in this battle. Yuka’s ship was sinking as quickly as it had come in, and Midori had been wise enough to grab a lifeboat. Then again, Yuka would have likely done the same if the situation had been different.

There was no getting angry with Kanae - most certainly not - and no getting angry with Midori, either.

That left only one target for Yuka’s building rage.

* * *

“Really, Miss Shimano, I’m afraid I don’t understand your wild accusations. There isn’t a bit of truth to -”

Kanae fell silent suddenly, her eyes having found another target. Yano took a few steps closer to her friend, glaring in the same direction.

Saori turned to see Okabayashi, fists clenched, glaring daggers straight through her from unfathomable dark eyes.

“Yuka …” Midori began, hesitantly. “What are you -”

“Shut up and leave them alone!” Yuka barked at Saori, not even hearing the other girl. “You have no idea what you’re talking about! It’s you and your sister’s fault this even happened!”

“What? I don’t even _know_ you!”

Something about the phrase made Yuka’s eyes set even more aflame, and she lunged for Saori with a shriek. Saori, Kanae, and Midori all backed away as Yuka tripped and fell to her knees. Her back began to heave.

“Kanae …” she whimpered. “Miss Tsumura, is it true? You don’t know me anymore, right?”

Kanae was silent.

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Yuka looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Midori … you don’t, either, do you?”

“Yuka, please -”

“Then it’s settled.”

Yuka got to her feet. She dusted off her knees, then her skirt, fixing her glare back on Saori. Her voice trembled.

“I’m not in the Sorority anymore … My friends aren’t friends with me anymore … I don’t have anything to lose, do I?” She gave a short laugh. “I don’t have to worry about anything anymore! What I do doesn’t matter!”

“That’s not true,” Midori said. She glanced at Kanae, who still said nothing.

“And that’s not my fault, or my sister’s!” Saori folded her arms over her chest. “You’re the one who decided to do what you did, all by yourself!”

“That’s right.” Even though her vicious glare remained, Yuka’s lips curled into a smile. Her voice trembled with rage and laughter. “That’s right! I can make whatever choice I want without worrying what it’ll do to me! So I’m going to do this!”

Before Saori knew what was going on, she’d fallen on her back, a thud jarring through her head as it hit the ground. Yuka was on top of her, hands around her neck, angry wild eyes spilling tears onto her bodice.

Saori lifted her hands to try and pry Yuka’s off of her, but the tall girl had a strong grip. Midori was shouting something, trying to pull Yuka away as Kanae ran off. Why was she running away … ? Typical! Typical coward!

Saori kicked her legs, trying to get a grip on the ground with them and gain some sort of footing. The pressure around her neck was squeezing tighter, and she couldn’t even cough as she felt her head begin to grow light … 

* * *

“Miss Shimano!”

Nami was in the middle of warm-up drills when she heard someone call her name from the other side of the court. Tennis club was just getting started, but the real activity wouldn’t begin until Captain Shiozaki showed up.

The one who called her name was … Ogawa, right? The same girl who’d mistaken her for Saori a week or so ago. Nami wondered if she’d made the same mistake … but no, the Sorority met today. She’d know Saori by now; it couldn’t be that.

Nami started over to where Ogawa was standing. Once she was close enough to see the look of panic on the other girl’s face, her walk turned into a jog.

“What is it, Miss Ogawa?”

Ogawa hiccuped, and Nami could see tears at the edges of her doe-brown eyes.

“Y … Your sister. Something’s happened. Hurry!”

The way Ogawa looked, the way she said it … Nami’s heart sank and she grew cold. Dropping her ball and racket, she broke into a run after Ogawa. She could have easily overtaken the other girl if she’d known where to go. Past the athletic field, through the trees, across the courtyard. Once Nami saw the crowd of girls, she finally broke into full speed and passed Ogawa, stopping short of the group.

One of Kanae’s friends - the tall one with the short hair - was being held back by Captain Shiozaki. The captain had a stern look on her face as the other girl sobbed unintelligibly. When the small crowd saw that Nami had arrived, they parted so that she could see what they were gathered around.

Saori sat on the ground, her hair a mess, her eyes puffy and red, her hands at her throat as she coughed. Kanae was stooped beside her, an arm around her shoulders.

“Saori!”

Nami dropped to her knees on the other side of her sister. Once Saori saw that she was there, she leaned her full weight onto Nami with a choked sob. Nami wrapped her arms around her sister, holding her fast.

“What happened?”

Kanae stood and brushed off her skirt. “My driver should have arrived by now. If you’d like, we can see you to the hospital.”

“What happened?” Nami held Saori just a bit tighter.

“You can have all the details on the way. Let’s not keep him waiting.”

Nami braced Saori and helped her to her feet. Saori stood up, wobbly at first. She began to dust off her skirt. Nami kept one arm around her as she helped her dust off. They followed Kanae out of the school gate, where several cars were waiting for the Sorority members who were lucky enough to have drivers. Kanae led them to a gleaming white car, whose driver snapped to attention and opened the door.

“Could you take us to the nearest hospital? There’s been an incident.”

The driver bowed, and Nami helped Saori into the car. Kanae slid into the seat beside her, and the car took off once the door was shut.

Saori said nothing, occasionally giving a small cough or sniffle as her sobs subsided. She still leaned on Nami, both of her arms wrapped around her sister’s nearest available one. Nami watched her sister for a moment, then finally closed her eyes when she felt the threat of tears and couldn’t bear it anymore.

“Tell me what happened.”

Kanae sighed. “It became clear today that Miss Okabayashi was the one who placed those flowers on your desk last week. The Sorority seniors found out, and she was expelled at today’s meeting. Your sister was under the impression that I had something to do with it.”

There was a heavy, awkward pause. Nami, too, had been under that impression.

“So she confronted me after the meeting. It seems that Miss Okabayashi had been waiting for me, and when she saw the confrontation, she began to make a terrible scene of her own. She ended up knocking your sister to the ground and attempting to strangle her.”

Nami shook her head. “I barely know Okabayashi. Why would she do that, anyway?”

Kanae was silent now, her eyes closed, hands folded in her lap. The slight furrow of her brow told Nami that there was more to the story than the regal girl was willing to divulge.

“We should be arriving at the hospital soon. You should call your parents right away once you get there.”

* * *

Nami hung up the phone and let out a long sigh. It was the first moment of relief she’d had in a while. Saori was with the doctor now, and the girls’ mother was on her way. Things would turn out all right.

She turned around and walked back over to the waiting area, where Kanae sat. Now that things had settled a bit, it was finally time for Nami to start wondering why the other girl was being so kind.

“Were you able to reach anybody?” Kanae asked.

Nami nodded. “Mom’s on her way. You don’t have to stay any longer, if you’d like to go home.”

“I’ll stay until your mother gets here.”

“Thanks.”

Another strange silence. Nami’s hands fidgeted in her lap. When had she last said an honest ‘thanks’ to Kanae? When had Kanae last done anything that deserved it? Nami’s usual experience with her was icy stares and haughty barbs; what was going on?

The silence lingered and grew thicker by the moment. Finally, Nami could stand it no longer.

But what would she say?

“So … what does Okabayashi have against me?”

It was Kanae’s turn to fidget. The stern expression the other girl wore, the determination with which she stared at anything but Nami - what she was going to say was going to be very difficult for her to bring out.

“I suppose I should take some responsibility.”

“What?”

“Okabayashi … she …” Kanae cleared her throat. “She didn’t have many friends in middle school. When I showed some courtesy to her, she attached herself to me right away. I guess I felt sorry for her, because I let her.” She sighed. “And … she knew about the piano competitions. How I always came second, and how frustrated I was whenever I did.”

“Wait, so it was over something like that?” Nami couldn’t help the incredulous scoff. “Second place in a city-wide tournament is still amazing, you know. The city’s full of people who want to play, and -”

“No, it isn’t!”

Nami leaned away from Kanae a little when she raised her voice. Kanae’s hands were balled into fists in her lap now.

“Maybe your family is gentle about the whole thing, but mine?” It was Kanae’s turn to scoff. “Any time you beat me, it was Shimano this, Shimano that, why can’t you be like Shimano, watch what Shimano does so you can beat her next time.” Her voice began to quiver, and her fists clenched tighter. “My father would videotape you at the recitals and make me watch it so that I could learn from you. Don’t you think that sort of thing would become unbearable after a while?”

Kanae’s voice cracked, and she shut her eyes tight. Nami wasn’t sure what to do with this sudden display of emotion, this sudden outburst of truth from the ice queen she’d always known. She could only watch, almost in awe, as Kanae struggled to continue.

“Okabayashi stayed by my side through all that … She would come over, several times a week, and listen to me play. She’d always say how great I sounded, but I would tell her that …” Kanae swallowed and tried not to make it look like she was wiping away tears when she feigned rubbing her forehead. “I would tell her that I wasn’t as good as you, and that you kept beating me, and … I guess she grew to hate you, even though she didn’t know you. She’s …” Kanae gave another short, bitter laugh. “She’s very passionate that way. When we all got into the Sorority, and I bragged a little bit in front of you, I guess … she took that as a sign that she should go after you, too. I guess she thought it would impress me.”

“But you let her do it.”

Kanae looked up suddenly, glistening eyes wide.

“You still let her go ahead with it, right? Even though you didn’t agree with it?”

Kanae shook her head. “I didn’t know … I didn’t know the flowers were her idea. They were there when I got to class that morning.”

“And the stamps?”

“The stamps … I don’t know who that was. It might have been her, it might have been someone else. I …”

Kanae let out a long, shaky sigh. She seemed lost for words now.

“I suppose it was all very silly,” she concluded, her voice softer than before. “Now that I put it into words. I suppose you’re happy to see me so embarrassed now.”

“My sister’s in the hospital, I’m not happy at all.”

Another heavy silence. Finally, Kanae rose from her seat.

“I suppose I’ll buy a drink. Is there anything you would like, Miss Shimano?”


End file.
